Light in the Dark
by Cyanidation
Summary: After Sasuke comes back from a mission and Hinata treats him and by shear of luck her father decides that she should marry Sasuke for the well breeding.A little lemon later and possessiveness and is that Itachi and Orchi and who is this that dies?
1. Chapter 1

A Light in the Dark

I suck at summaries but basically Sasuke comes back from a mission and Hinata treats him and by shear of ( luck) her father decides that she should marry Sasuke for the well breeding. Will love form between them or will hate rule there lives?

The was pouring down leaving droplets on a pale delicate fore. Hinata ( now 18) had

been walking for around an hour. She wasn't needed at the hospital today for it was her

day off. Even though she was not needed she still found herself walking into the Hokage's

office. She rapped the door softly twice before she heard a voice.

" Come in!" Came Tsunade's reply. Hinata opened the door and walked in to see a very

stressed Tsunade and two members of ANBU holding a very pale looking Sasuke.

Tsunade looked up at Hinata and relief flooded her face.

" Hinata, I need you assistance. I would like you to take Uchiha back home and treat his

wounds. We can't care for him here seeing how is that we don't have anymore room."

She said as Hinata looked at Sasuke. ( He had came back from Orochimaru's after finding

out the hard way that he was just a perverted hermit who was well gay. He had long since

been forgiven and was now a jounin.) Sasuke had a long gash going from his middle of his

stomach and his middle back. It didn't look very good. Hinata gave him one more look

and then looked back at Tsunade.

" Hai Tsunade-sama but….. I can't." She stopped when Tsunade looked at her shocked.

She blushed and finished her sentence. " I can't lift him by myself." Tsunade gave her a

small smile and nodded at the ANBU who nodded at her back.

" The ANBU will help you with that." She turned back to her work. Hinata saw an

ANBU come of behind her and hold onto her arms. They were fixing to leave. In a poof

they were gone and in Sasuke's room in the Uchiha manor. The other ANBU who didn't have Hinata laid Sasuke on his bed and they both left. Automatically the medic nin and

Hinata kicked in and she ripped his shirt open and examined his wound. As she cleaned it

up she couldn't help but notice that Sasuke had a nice well toned chest. She blushed at her

own thoughts and mentally kicked herself not having any idea that Sasuke was watching

her silently.

Sasuke had woken up to soft hands touching his side cleaning his wound up. At

first he had no idea where he was then the surrounding seemed familiar to him and he

realized that he was in his room yet he still had no idea who was touching him. That's

when he heard a light sound come to his ears.

'_What is that sound?'_ He asked himself then realized who ever it was, was humming.

'_Well that solves one problem it's a girl. I just hope that it's not Sakura or Ino. Kami _

_help me if it is.' _( Both girls like her are 19 and still crazy about him even though Ino is

dating Chouji.) The humming was driving Sasuke to the verge of sleep when he felt a

string against his side.

" Oww! Fuck!" He said wincing in pain and making a very shocked Hinata jump.

" Sasuke-san? You you you are awake?" Hinata asked politely.

" Hai I am awake." Came the reply then a sigh. " Could you at least turn on the light so I

can see you face dammit!" He lashed out.

" Hai." Was the only reply then a blinding light came on and Sasuke couldn't see for a

minute. When he finally blinked it away before him was a very bloody Hinata Hyuuga. She

started treating his wound again but this time a little uncomfortable under the icy stare of

Sasuke. Suddenly she stopped.

" Umm Sasuke-san could you well can you sit up for me so I can wrap you up?" She

asked then looked at him but when she did she quickly looked away. He smirked as a

blush crept into her face as he removed what was left of his shirt. He sat their waiting for

her to do something only to get agitated when she didn't.

" Well don't just sit there." He said coldly.

" I well I need to umm lift you arms up. I can't really do anything when your arms are

crossed over you chest." She said then getting braver added. " I'd figure a genius like you

would have at least known that." He glared at her coldly but lifted his arms up anyway.

She started to wrap him up having to lean into him every other second. At first Sasuke

glared at her then he suddenly got a whiff of something. ' _What is that smell? It smells like _

_lavender no no its lilac. Mmmm it smells good but where is it coming from?' _He asked

himself then suddenly the smell vanished and he opened his eyes not knowing that he had

closed them. That's when he realized that the smell had been coming from Hinata. She

was now finished and had now started to leave. The lightening flashed outside and he

wondered what she was doing.

" Where are you going Hinata?" He asked and she started to wring her hands together.

" Umm where else would I be going. I am going home to sleep I need some rest." She

started to leave again. Sasuke swiftly got to his feet and stood up less than a foot behind

her. The lightening caught his attention again.

" Your not going anyway until this rain lets up." He said sternly. She turned and looked at him.

" What if it rains through out the night?" She asked quietly.

" Then the obvious happens." She looked at him questionably as he rolled his eyes. "

You'd spend the night here." She blushed and made an O shape with her mouth. He

looked down at her. He was a good 3 inches taller than her. The lightening flashed again

but this time it was followed by a VERY loud thunderclap. It made Hinata jump into

Sasuke. She was being plagued by memories that were childish but none the less thunder

still scared her senseless. She didn't even seem to realized that it was Sasuke's bare chest

that she turned into and nuzzled her head in. Sasuke was shocked and had no clue what to

do for there was a frightened woman hugging him and nuzzling his chest. He stood there

for a second then wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her down.

" Shhh Hinata-chan it is going to be okay." He whispered in her ear warmly. Hinata

looked up at him and backed away blushing from head to toe. He gave a little smirk. ( _She _

_kind of looks cute like that. I wonder if her blush goes down to her…) _He mentally kicked

himself he wasn't suppose to think like that he was an avenger he still had a job to do.

" Gomen Sasuke-san I I I." She faltered and sighed. " Gomen." He half smiled half glared

at her when his stomach growled. He was hungry but what it for more then food?


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata heard his stomach growl and tried to suppress a giggle. Sasuke heard it

though and looked at her tilting his head to one side. She was blushing her heart out. (_ She _

_is a very odd person.)_ His thoughts were interrupted my her voice.

" Sasuke-san would you like me to make you some supper?" He looked at her and just

nodded his head. (_This might be an interesting night.)_ He thought and led the way to the

kitchen. Hinata looked around. This was the house of a loner. Furniture wise he didn't

have much 1 coffee table, 2 arms chairs, and a TV. Was the only thing in his living room.

They entered the kitchen it wasn't much better. There was a table though and four seats

around it. (_He probably kept them because of his genin days. I bet team 7 came over _

_sometimes.)_ Hinata thought and suddenly bumped into something hard. She stumbled a

little then fell to look up and see Sasuke looking down at her in a glare.

" Gomen Sasuke-san I was thinking." She apologized. He sighed and dropped his hand

down to her so he could help her up. She looked at him confused for a minute.

" Well are you going to take my hand or do you not want any help?" He asked her

getting annoyed. She blushed and took his hand. He pulled her up and she set out to cook

something for the both of them. There wasn't much but in the end she had a nice stew

going and the smell was more than enough to make Sasuke's stomach growl again. Hinata

smiled to herself and handed him a cup of tea. He looked at her reluctantly but drank it. It

was surprisingly good. Who knew that the Hyuuga could make such good tea. He looked

at her as she cooked thinking about a lot of things the main one those was (_If her tea was _

_good I wonder how her cooking will taste?) _As if she had heard his thoughts she put a

bowl of stew in front of him and laid out another one for herself across the table from him.

She sat down and looked up at him her eyes pleading for him to like it. He raised an

eyebrow at her and she looked back down.

Hinata was suddenly very anxious about what he would think about her stew. She

had only really cooked for two people that was herself and her nii-san Neji when he would

be late night training she would cook something for him and they would talk after he was

finished training. Of course he had always liked her cooking then again he could be lying

about it. _Nii-san would never do that though.) _So she knew for sure that one person

liked it and she had a strong urge to be good at something beside being a medic nin. She

was lost in a train of though when Sasuke interrupted them.

" It's okay." He said continuing to eat. She sighed and started to eat her own food after

murmuring a thanks. The rest of their meal was ate in silence for they were thinking about

the same thing. Where were they going to sleep? Sasuke finished his food and pushed the

bowl aside. His belly was full, he was warm, and he didn't feel any pain in his side. He

closed his eyes but only to have them open by the sound of dishes clinking together.

Hinata was washing them.

" You don't have to do that. You're a guest here and you already cooked the dinner."

He said but was to late for she had already cleaned them all. He widened his eyes in shock.

_( That was fast. I wonder how she did that?)_ She smiled at him before replying.

" It was only a few dishes and plus your still hurt." He just looked at her and she started

to fidget under his gaze. She couldn't meet his eyes any more.

" Sasuke-san I umm well I need to take a shower." She said and blushed.

" The bathrooms in my room its that door at the back." He said his eyes not showing any

emotion. She blushed more turning a very cherry red.

" Well…. I…. I don't have any clothes to change into." She said and he rolled his eyes.

_God I hope she isn't like Sakura and Ino when it comes to things like clothes.)_ He

thought before saying anything.

" Why don't you just put on the ones you already have on when your finished. Unless

you want to walk around here in your underpants." She blushed deeper and he smirked at

her. She didn't say anything but walked out from behind the table and waited for him to

see what she was talking about. He was confused at first then saw that the bottom and top

of her shirt and pants her soak in dried blood his blood. He looked back up at her face and

nodded his head as he walked back to his room. She silently followed him wondering what

he was doing. He started to dig in his bottom drawers and winced in pain as his side hurt

for a second. He didn't have any short that would fit her petite waist. He found his longest

shirt that didn't have a collar and threw it at her. She looked at him in confusion before he

said something.

" That is the longest shirt I have." She nodded and looked at it. The shirt was a dark blue

and had the Uchiha fan on the back. He pointed at the room behind her and she walked

past him into it.

" Before you take a shower push your dirty clothes out the door and yell for me I'll come

and get them so we can wash them and you can were your own clothes tomorrow." She

nodded at him and closed the door behind her. She heard him close his other door and

quickly shed her clothes. She did what he told her too and even put her bra with them. She

was so embarrassed to do so but the blood had soaked into it. She turned the water on and

yelled Sasuke's name so that he could come and get her clothes. Sasuke walked into the

room and picked up the pile of clothes. He had yet to notice the black lacey bra. Sasuke

sighed and closed his eyes as he started towards the washer. He was putting her clothes in

with his in the laundry room when his hand touched something well odd. He picked it up

and opened is his eyes there before him was a very sexy bra that was indeed Hinata's. He

smirked. _( I wonder if she's got the matching underwear?) _He shook the thought from his

head because he didn't have time for girls right now. He just dumped it in the washer and

turned away but something caught his eye. All the towels he had were folded up neatly on

top of the dryer that's when it hit him Hinata didn't have a towel. He sighed and grabbed

one to take to her. He would just slip it under the door. He had no idea that fate had

another plan for him.

Hinata sighed as the warm water hit her. It had been awhile ( the night before)

since she had last had a hot shower. She quickly washed up using Sasuke's dull shampoo.

It smelled like coconut but it was better than nothing. She turned the water off and opened

the shower door noticing that there wasn't any towels in the room. She sighed and opened

the bathroom door to Sasuke's room. She stepped into the room just as Sasuke did at the

opposite side of the room he was looking down. She gasped and he suddenly looked up at

her. His jaw dropped there before him was a wet and naked Hinata. He couldn't help the

perverted thoughts that swam into his head. He held the towel up a little.

" I brought you a towel." He croaked his voice was husky and he suddenly looked down

a small amount of pink had appeared on his cheeks. At him talking Hinata snapped out of

her shock and tried to cover up as she blushed. Sasuke looked at her blushing and

remembered what he had thought earlier about that blush and couldn't help himself from

looking. Surely enough it had spread to her breasts and stomach but before he saw more

she had grabbed the towel and covered up.

" Thank you." She whispered and before he could say anything she had rushed back into the bathroom and shut the door. Hinata leaned against the door to support herself so she

wouldn't faint. Her breath was coming fast. Her thoughts flew to the fact that Sasuke had

only been trying to be nice he didn't know that she was in his room naked. She clamed

herself down and dried off. As she put his shirt on she looked down and saw that it came

to the middle of her thighs barely to the middle at that. She sighed once more and walked

out of the room. Sasuke was sitting on his bed his hands on his head and facing away from

the bathroom. He looked up at her as she blushed once more. Sasuke looked at her and

then saw that his shirt left quite a bit of leg exposed. Her legs were a milky white. He then

realized that he pants had become unbelievably tight down there. _( Dammit now I have to _

_deal with arousal.) _He thought and tried his best not to think about her. It was hard

though considering she was right there. He needed a very cold shower. He stood up and

walked into the bathroom.

" I'm going to take a shower. You can go ahead and go to sleep. The only thing I have is

my bed. It's big enough to fit the both of us though." He croaked and shut the door

behind him. Hinata looked at the bed. There was one blanket but thankfully two pillows.

She laid down on the bed close to the wall. She ran over to the light and switched it off.

As she put her head down on the pillow she heard the water in the bathroom stop. After a

few seconds sure enough Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. He had rewrapped his

bandage and was now wearing pajama pants that was it. She tried to move closer away

from him as he got into bed but found herself up against the wall. He pulled the cover over

him self which caused her to have to slide closer to him if she wanted any. She would have

to have some to seeing as it was cold in his room. She closed her eyes and turned her back

to him before drifting off into sleep. Hinata had a very peaceful sleep dreaming about

Naruto and the day he became Hokage she had no idea of the torture that her " bed mate"

was going through in his dreams. Sasuke couldn't stop his dreams for they were stronger

than he. Though his dreams weren't unpleasant he didn't want them. _Sasuke looked _

_around there was no one beside him and yet he knew someone was there. He turned _

_around and sure enough there was a girl. He walked toward her and saw that it was _

_Hinata. She walked over to him and kissed him pressing herself up against him. He was _

_about to kiss her back when he woke up._ Sasuke woke up sweating. He felt something

warm on him and there was Hinata's arm draped across his chest. She was very close to

him and shivering. Trying not to wake her up he turned on his side facing her and pulled

her to him ( just to keep her) that is or that's what he kept tell himself because a girl was

the last thing he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was going to try move but when he did slightly Hinata stirred so he

decided so that she wouldn't wake up and find him snuggling her. So he

just went to sleep. Trying not to think about how good it felt to be holding

the Hyuuga heiress in his arms. The sun streamed through the windows

making Hinata wake up to warmth allaround her. It was a good feeling and

she didn't want it to end. She sighed happily andopened her eyes only to

gasp. There before her asleep was Sasuke. Not only was he amere inch

from her face but his body was pressed up against hers and his arms

werewrapped around her small waist. She looked down only to see that

her hands had betrayedher and were on his chest. She closed her eyes and

was about to move when Sasukestirred. She lay perfectly still not wanting to breath.

" You're a very bad actor Hinata. I suggest that you keep your day job."

Sasuke said and Hinata opened her eyes blushing. Sasuke gave her a small

smirk. Sasuke closed his eyes again having to full intention to go back to

sleep.

" Umm Sasuke?" Hinata said in a small voice making him open his eyes lazily and look at her.

" Yes Hinata?" She started to blush again.

" Could you well umm could you." She couldn't say it just poked his arm.

" Could I want Hinata?" He evilly knowing what she wanted him to do and

having fun teasing her about it. She blushed again and started to speak.

" Well your arm could you…." He looked at her and smirked.

" Could I what tighten my arms around you sure." He did so and pulled her

even closer to him. She looked shocked and her blush excided knew

heights. She tried to squirm out of his arms but he only pulled her closer to

him. ( Which was doing much considering they were already really close.)

She squirmed again.

" What's wrong Hinata don't you like being in my arms?" He asked her teasingly. She started to breath hard.

" No, that's not it." She said and he smirked and moved down to were his face was even with hers.

" So you like being in my arms Hinata?" He teased. She looked at him and

started to shake her head no. He finally got tired of teasing her and got up.

He walked over to his dresser and pulled out black pants and a shirt. He

started to pull his pants off and turned around to see Hinata watching him.

" Are you just going to sit there and watch me change?" He smirked. She

looked up at his face and shook her head no as she headed out of the door

towards the laundry room. Hinata opened the door and pulled her now

blood free clothes out of the dryer. She pulled Sasuke's shirt off and put on

her own clothes. She saw her bra and remembered that Sasuke had seen it.

She sighed and headed towards the kitchen were Sasuke had already made

breakfast. Toast and tea was sat in front of her. She looked up at him

gratefully and ate. They ate in silence and started to head towards the door.

The rain had stopped during the night. The stepped out of the door and

both headed towards the Hyuuga Manor. Hinata looked at Sasuke a little confused.

" Why are you going to the Manor Sasuke? You don't have to walk me

home or anything I am a woman I can take care of myself." She said. Sasuke looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

" Is this how all Hyuuga take an act of courtesy? I know you are able to

take care of yourself Hinata I was just being nice." He said and saw her

blush. He decided to tease her a little bit. "Seeing is how you already slept

with me walking with me should be nothing." She blushed even more and

looked down not wanting to look at him. She mumbled something. Sasuke heard it but couldn't make out what it was.

" What was that Hinata?" He asked her. She looked up at him but only to look down again before repeating herself.

" I said only in your wildest dreams would you get to sleep with me." Anger

flared in Sasuke's eyes for a minute. _( This girl is weird. Doesn't she _

_know that every other girl in __this village would kill to be in her _

_position she was in last night?)_ He was about to say something when they reached the Hyuuga Manor.

" Hinata-sama Hiashi would like to see you and surprisingly the Uchiha

that's with you also." Came a voice from the shadows and out stepped a very moody Neji.

" Hai Nii-san." Hinata said and leaned over to hug him then headed

towards the room she knew her father was waiting in. Neji smiled at her

then looked over at Sasuke and shot daggers at him through his eyes.

Sasuke walked passed him but Neji's arm quickly shot out an arm keeping

him from going any further. He knew that Hiashi had to tell them for he had

already told him earlier that day. Not only had it shocked Neji but it led him

to punching a brick wall for an hour before Tenten stopped him. ( He he Neji's got a thing for Hinata.)

" What do you want Hyuuga?" Sasuke asked him coldly. Neji glared at him before replying.

" If you ever hurt her I swear I will not think twice about killing you." He

moved him arms and let a very confused Sasuke walk in the house

following to where he had seen Hinata go. One of the maids opened the

door for him and he saw Hinata on the ground bowing in front of her father.

He decided that it would be better if he followed his actions.

He bowed to him as Hiashi spoke

" You may both get up." Hinata lifted her head up and Sasuke followed. "

Hinata daughter you are now 18 and legally able to take over the clan but

before you can do that you need a man by your side who is strong for you daughter are not.

" Hai!" Was her only reply and Sasuke was getting a little annoyed not knowing why he was here.

" Uchiha." Hiashi said finally directing his attention to him. " You I

understand boy are 19? Am I correct?" He asked and Sasuke nodded his

head yes. " I also understand that you are trying to become ANBU?" Once

again Sasuke nodded his head. " Hinata do you understand why you and

the Uchiha are here?" He asked once again looking at her. She bit her lip

and nodded her head yes. " Uchiha do you understand why you are here?"

Sasuke glared at him before saying no. Hiashi smirked at his reply. " I

thought that would be clear. The two of you are to be wed. In a week to be

in fact." Hiashi said and Sasuke was shocked.

" WHAT?!" He said. Hiashi rolled his eyes and repeated himself. Sasuke

thought a minute then spoke again this time a little more calmly. " No, no I

am not going to marry her. I do not have to do that." Sasuke said and Hiashi smirked again.

" Yes, you do for it is an arranged marriage that the two of you have shared

since birth. I informed Hinata of this when she was 16. I simply thought the

Hokage would have told you when you were 16 as well." He said and Sasuke looked at him then sighed.

" Why in a week? Why can't you just give us some more time?" Came Hinata's small voice. Hiashi glared at her.

" Do not speak unless you are spoken to. The wedding will be in a week

you may both invite only your close friends I do not want this wedding to

be to extravagant." He said then left implying that they could do the same.

Hinata started to cry. Sasuke glared at her before she said something.

" Gomen gomen Sasuke-san. I am sorry to have to been so weak. If I

wasn't then you wouldn't be marring me and you could live your life to do

what ever you wanted to do." She said and ran run the room tears

streaking down her face. Sasuke sat there a minute then finally left.

Wondering what he was going to do about this. He walked around Kohona for about an hour before Ino and Chouji walked up to him.

"Congratulations Sasuke. Chouji and I just heard the good news." Ino said

and smiled at him. " It's really great that you found somebody to love.

Chouji and I both agree that her quiet nature and sweetness will do you a

lot of good." She added and Sasuke looked at her dumbfounded before asking what she was talking about.

" We are talking about your marriage." Chouji answered and Ino laid her

head on his shoulder. Sasuke made an O shape and said thanks and

continued walking. _( So people __already know about it. I bet her father _

_announced it to the world before he said one thing __about it to us.)_

Sasuke thought and sighed. He had no clue where he was heading so he

kept walking until he met up with a very happy looking Sakura and Naruto?

" Congratulations Sasuke. Sakura and I are so happy for you and Hinata!"

Naruto yelled and Sasuke looked at Sakura confused how could she be

happy for him didn't she love him? That's when he noticed that him and

Sakura were holding hands? He looked at them questionably. Sakura

blushed and Naruto explained about how they had secretly been going out

for a while. He looked at them again but kept walking. He met up with

some more people. Temari and Shikamaru TenTen and Rock Lee and

Kakashi. All of them had congratulated him and he just thanked them and

walked towards his house trying to figure out what he was going to do with

a wife. He had no clue what to do. He didn't love Hinata hell he barely

even liked her as a friend. He sat down in a chair and put his head in

between his knees. _( This is going to be a very long week.)_ He thought to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Hinata sat alone in her room. The news her father had told her still had her

quite shaken up and she didn't really want to see anybody at the moment.

She curled herself up on her bed and cried silent tears. _( Why Sasuke? _

_Why him? He doesn't even like me as a __friend and I well I love _

_Naruto-kun.)_ She just cried thinking these thought when someone knocked on her door quietly.

" Hinata-sama can I come in?" Neji's voice came through her door. She

hurriedly wiped away as many tears as she could before she answered him.

" Hai Nii-san you may come in." She tried to put up a brave face as she

opened the door and he walked in. A compassionate look on his face. Neji

took one look at her puffy eyes, her tear stained cheeks, and her watery

smile and knew that she was putting up a brave face. He sighed and sat down on her bed beside her.

" What is it Nii-san?" She asked him her voice cracking a little. He looked

at her and held his arms open. Hinata looked at him and hugged his torso

tightly. His arms fell around her as he comforted her.

" Shhh Hinata-sama it is going to be alright. The only thing that you have to

worry about really I Sasuke's fan girls and how you are going to avoid

them because lets get serious they go everywhere he goes." Neji said and

Hinata gave a little chuckle. She looked up at him and smiled before hugging him tighter.

" Thank you Nii-san." She whispered. He smiled down at her and hugged

her tightly. She let go of him and he pulled away. She smiled at him and

gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before disappearing out the door. Neji

just sat there a minute trying to figure out what had just happened. He

touched his cheek were she had kissed him and blushed as he walked to his

room to think about something's while Hinata ran down to maids asking if

they were going to help her with her wedding kimono. _( This wedding _

_might be because Sasuke and I will __make great children but that _

_doesn't mean that I don't have to look my best.)_ She thought as the

maids started to measure her up. They were all happy to see their little

Hinata happy for she was truly the more pleasant Hyuuga to be around.

She never bossed them around or made them do things that was

particularly hard. A few times she had been known to actually make them "

clean" her room just so that she could sit with them and talk about

everything she was thinking about that day. Most of the time it was Naruto.

They all knew that she loved them but to see her happy about an arranged

marriage even though she didn't love the man she was too wed was truly

something special. They all smiled at her and told her that they were done

for now but she would need to come back tomorrow and look over some material for them.

" Oh no I want a white wedding dress. I already know what kind of

material it should be. For it will be white silk with purple lilies sewn to the

bottom of it. I should also want a purple lily comb to keep my hair out of

my face." She said kindly touching her hair that hung loosely down to the

middle of her back. They all looked at her and smiled for she was truly the

sweetest person in the world to them. They nodded their heads as she

walked out of the Hyuuga Manor she needed to speak with Ino and

TenTen about something very important. She walked into the Yamanaka

Flower shop where Ino worked and smiled at Ino.

" Hello, Hinata what can I do for you today?" She asked the Hyuuga in front of her.

" I need about a dozen white roses Ino if you don't mind." She said shyly

and looked around as Ino nodded her head and walked into the back to go

get the roses. She didn't know what Hinata needed them for but she wasn't

about to turn down her best friend. ( Her, TenTen, and Temari had become

best friends after the chunnin exams.) She handed the roses to Hinata who kindly thanked her.

" So what do you need the roses for anyways. I didn't think that Sasuke

was the flower type of guy." She said and Hinata blushed. " Yeah

everybody already knows that you two are engaged. Chouji and I think its cute." She said and Hinata steadily grew a brighter red.

" They aren't for Sasuke-san Ino-chan they are for my mothers grave. I am

going to go visit her today so that I can tell her all about the engagement.

She died when Hanabi was born and ever since I go to her grave and put

down some flowers when something big has happened in my life. Most of

the time I put down lilies because that was her favorite flower but since I

am to tell her about a wedding I figure that white roses would be the best thing at the moment." She said and Ino smiled at her softly.

" That is really sweet of you Hinata. Hey as sort of a pre wedding type of

thing why don't you stay over at my apartment tonight I'll invite Temari and

TenTen and we can sit around doing girly stuff like we did when we were 14 ok?" Ino asked and Hinata smiled at her brightly.

" That you be great Ino." She replied and headed towards the cemetery.

As Hinata entered the cemetery she sat down on her mothers grave while

putting the flowers against the head stone. She sighed the started to tell her

mother about how she had found out about the arranged marriage and how

it was in a week and how Sasuke took it and how nervous she was about

the wedding night and how she wondered if she was going to be a good

wife or not. She was there for a little more than an hour before she stood

up and smiled up at the heavens knowing that her mother was smiling down

at her. She started to walk towards Lee's dojo where she knew that

TenTen would be because that's where almost always was. She entered

the dojo and sure enough there sat a pregnant TenTen watching her

husband do 5000 pushups. TenTen spotted Hinata and she waved her

over. Hinata sat down beside TenTen and looked at her little pouch that

she was getting. She was just about 4 months along and she looked very happy.

" So Hinata what brings you here. Shouldn't you be somewhere with your

fiancé right now?" She teased Hinata as Lee said is hello not even stopping what he was doing. Hinata blushed at TenTen and looked down.

" I was just…. well I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with

me seeing how I don't have anything else to do?" She asked and TenTen's

face brightened up. TenTen loved to go shopping. She stood up ( with

Hinata's help) and walked over to Lee. She sat down on his back and he continued to do pushups.

" Lee, Hinata and I are going to go shopping. I'm going to take some

money not a lot though. We should be back in a little while. If I don't come

back I will call you and tell you why okay?" She asked and he stopped

doing his pushups while she got off him. He stood up all sweaty and looked at her before handing her some money.

" Have fun my TenTen darling." He said and resumed what he was doing.

TenTen smiled at him and grabbed Hinata's hand dragging her to the store.

" Umm TenTen this is a lingerie store." Hinata said as the entered the store.

TenTen looked back at her and nodded her head yes. " Umm why are we

here TenTen?" She asked blushing as one of the guys she passed winked at her.

" I need to talk to the manager about something I told him like a week

ago." TenTen lied but Hinata didn't notice and just nodded her head ok as

they stopped in front of Jiraya-sama ( because of all of his Icha Icha

Paradise books he decided to open a lingerie store). TenTen walked up to

him and started to talk to him. He looked Hinata over for a minute then

nodded his head and told her to come back later today. TenTen grabbed a

hold of Hinata as they headed for the next store to look for baby clothes for

TenTen. They were laughing and having a great time when Hinata realized

that she would have to sometime have a baby of her own. She sighed but

wouldn't let that ruin her day instead she picked up a little dress and looked at it.

Sasuke had no clue how he had stopped in front of the baby clothing isle

but what he saw truly shocked him. There was Hinata standing there

holding up a little baby dress laughing and looking radiant. He didn't notice

TenTen nor did he know that she was pregnant the only thing he saw was

his future wife picking out baby clothes. He looked at her once more then

continued walking he had to think about this. _( Hinata was picking out _

_baby clothes. Does that mean she is thinking about having baby with _

_me? I know it has to happen sooner or later but is she wanting it to _

_happen sooner? Does this mean that she likes me and is okay with the _

_fact that we are getting married in five days? Should I be afraid of the _

_fact that she wants kids this earlier? Do I even want kids?)_ All of these

questions were roaming inside Sasuke's brain and it was starting to give him

a headache. He didn't even notice when the two women happily walked

out of the store and turned in the opposite direction he was headed. Hinata

looked over at TenTen and saw her rubbing her belly. Hinata smiled for she remembered the day that TenTen had told Lee that she was pregnant.

**_Flashback_**

" _TenTen darling are you alright? The hospital called and told me that _

_you were in here. Is there something wrong with you my dearest?" Lee _

_asked as he threw open the Hospital door to find his wife giggling with _

_Hinata and Temari. TenTen looked up at Lee shocked. She had no _

_idea that the hospital had called him. He rushed to her side and kissed _

_her. " Tell me my youthful wife what is the matter and I will do my _

_best to see that it is no longer a problem." He said and she laughed at him._

" _So Lee your future child is going to be a problem?" She asked him teasingly. He looked at her confused._

" _Of course that it not going to be a problem. Why would that even _

_matter? What does that have to do with the reason that you are in the _

_hospital at all my beloved?" He asked totally unaware to as what _

_TenTen was applying. She sighed and rolled her yes before she pulled _

_Lee's ear to her mouth and whispered something to him. His look of _

_confusion turned to one of joy and he started to bounce around the _

_room shouting things about youthfulness. At that Gai sensei opened _

_the door and asked why Lee and left the training ground so fast. Lee looked at Gai sensei and shouted with joy._

" _My beloved TenTen is pregnant with my child." They looked at each _

_other and suddenly there was a lot of tears and the words Gai sensei _

_and Lee being shouted a lot. TenTen glared at them before saying something._

" _Enough. I don't want the entire world to think that my husband is _

_gay with his former sensei." She said and Lee hung his head in _

_apology before sweeping her off her feet and twirling her around until _

_she was quite dizzy. Ever since that day he had proclaimed his love to her every hour of the day,_

_End Flashback_

Hinata sighed and hoped that one day maybe her marriage with Sasuke

would be like that. Her thoughts drifted to the handsome raven haired man,

then to her wedding night, and her shoulders slumped. It probably would

never be like Lee and TenTen's. TenTen looked at Hinata's posture and could tell that she wasn't very happy.

" Hey Hinata I am feeling hungry how about we go get something to eat and

you can tell me what's on your mind." TenTen said and Hinata looked at her and apologized.

" Gomen TenTen but I have to go talk to Kurenai-sensei." She said and

headed towards Kurenai and Kakashi's home. She knocked on the door

softly hoping that Kakashi wouldn't be home so that she could talk to

Kurenai about a few things that she would need to do on her wedding night

but fate wasn't being very nice to her today and Kakashi opened the door

holding a very pretty baby girl.( Kakashi and Kurenai's daughter KayKayla.) Hinata looked up at him and blushed.

" Yo Hinata what can I do for you?" KayKayla squealed when she saw

Hinata ( Hinata had watched her quite a bit for them) and held her arms out

for her. Hinata grabbed her as she answered Kakashi.

" Umm I was just wondering if Kurenai-sensei was here?" She asked and

Kurenai hearing her named yelled come in. Hinata blushed and Kakashi

moved out of her way to let her in. Hinata headed towards the kitchen

where she knew her former sensei probably was. She sat down at the table

still hold KayKayla and Kurenai turned around and smiled at Hinata before taking KayKayla and handing her to Kakashi.

" Kakashi you wouldn't mind putting KayKayla down for her nap would

you?" Kurenai asked him and he nodded his head no already heading

towards the baby's room. Kurenai sat down in front of Hinata still smiling.

" So Hinata I heard the good news. Not that I am not happy to see you or

anything but why are you here?" She asked Hinata looked up at her and blushed slightly.

" Umm well I was a little worried about something and you're the only

woman I really look up to and everything so I decided it would be best to

ask you about it." She said and Kurenai was touched at her words. She

knew she had always been like a mother to Hinata but Hinata rarely said anything about it.

" So what is it that you need my help with?" She asked her softly. Hinata

blushed again and started to tell her but she noticed that Kakashi had

walked into the room and she blushed even more. He sat down beside Kurenai one arm lazily going around her waste.

" Don't mind me just keep talking as if I wasn't here. Hey I may be able to

help you even." He said when he saw what Hinata had done. She blushed again then continued.

" I umm well I need some advice on what to do the first time." She said

quietly. Both Kurenai and Kakashi looked at her in surprise. The both

figured that she was a virgin just never thought she would ask advice about

it. Kakashi smiled slightly under his mask and Kurenai's gaze at her

softened. Surprisingly Kakashi was the first one to speak.

" Hinata, I don't really know what to tell you about that considering that I

am a man except when the time comes you will be ready for it. Sasuke is

not the type of man that would force you into something that you didn't want to do." She and Kurenai both looked at him shocked.

" Well Hinata that was about what I was going to say but it seems that

Kakashi has beaten me to it." Kurenai said and Hinata stood up smiling.

" Thank you both. You have really helped me even though it may seem like

you didn't do much." She said and headed out the door to Ino's. She

knocked on the door softly and Ino opened the door to reveal that the other girls were already there waiting for her.

" Hey Hinata we were just about to go out and look for you before we had

some fun." Temari said and hugged the Hyuuga girl. Hinata smiled at them all and then got confused.

" What do you mean fun?" She asked and all of them looked at her with glints in their eyes before dragging her off somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5

Hinata looked around in fright hoping that no one she knew could see her right now. She looked at Temari, Ino, and TenTen.

" Do I really have to do this?" She asked them and they nodded their heads yes. She sighed and quickly went into the

changing room and put of the lacey pink underwear and matching bra that they had picked out for her to try on and wear on

her wedding night. ( It had seemed that none of them cared that it was an arranged marriage. They said that if she wore this

then he would definitely fall in love with her.) She sighed and walked out of the room to show the girls how it looked. They

looked at her then back at each other and nodded their heads yes. They got another pair and shoved it at her and told her to

try the new one on. She sighed and looked at this one. It was red with pink lining it was totally see through and she didn't really

want to show them this one. She put it on looked at herself in the mirror. It looked alright she decided and hurriedly put her

normal clothes back on stuffing both sets of underwear in a bag. The girls seamed disappointed when she came out wearing her clothes.

" Aren't you going to let us see the red one?" Ino asked her and she shook her head no. Ino looked at her confused.

" I am going to go pay for theses okay? Is there anything else that you want me to get?" She asked them and Ino thought a

minute before she could saying anything Temari left and came back holding a bottle of perfume. She handed it to Hinata and

Hinata smelled it. It smelled like jasmine and vanilla mixed together. She smiled and put it in her bag and walked over to the

saleslady and handed her the bag saying she wanted to buy the items in the bag. The lady nodded and Hinata paid for the items

and everybody left to go back to Ino's house where they were going to talk and watch A Walk to Remember. When they got

into the house Hinata shoved the under things in the bottom of her bag and blushed at the thought of wearing them. She turned to the others who were all staring at her.

" So what are we going to talk about?" Temari asked trying to lighten the mood a little bit and Ino looked at like she was a savior.

" I vote that we talk about what Hinata has planned with the future husband of hers." Ino said and the other girls agreed and looked at Hinata who was now red as a cherry.

" Well there isn't much to plan. The wedding is in 5 days and on the wedding day the servants are going to move all my things

over to Sasuke's and that night we are suppose to well you know." She said slightly growing redder. TenTen giggled at Hinata and Temari touched her shoulder gently.

" It's not going to be that bad Hinata. Even if Sasuke is a pompous jerk he will probably take very good care of you even if it

is just an arranged marriage. I never thought that Shikamaru's lazy ass could have remembered our anniversary but when I got

home that day he had candles and roses everywhere and it was really sweet." The other girls nodded and Hinata started to cry.

" You are all so lucky. All of your boyfriends love you but my fiancé doesn't even like me. The only thing that I have ever

wanted was to be loved and to be a good wife and mother and now I don't know if I can. How am I supposed to be a good

wife when my husband can't even stand me?" She asked and Ino hugged her trying to comfort her.

" You will be a good wife, and mother Hinata. Give Sasuke time then he will see how wonderful you are even if that baka

Naruto couldn't I bet that Sasuke can. It's not that he can't stand you or anything he is like that with all girls. For awhile I

thought he was gay until I saw him at the " bar"." Ino said referring to the strip club. Hinata sighed trying to wipe away some of her tears.

" Is that true Ino?" She asked her and Ino nodded.

" Yeah its true he was drunk and everything he had not one but two girls with him and everything." She said thinking that

Hinata was talking about the bar. Hinata laughed to herself.

" No, is it true that you really think I'll be a good mother, and wife?" She asked and Ino made an O shape with her mouth and

her face looked like she wanted to kick herself.

" Of course its true Hinata. You are the kindest, most sweetest, and honest person in all of Kohano. Sasuke is one lucky teme

to get a girl like you he just doesn't see that yet. Trust me though he will or else." TenTen said cracking her knuckles. Temari glared at her.

" What are you going to do huh TenTen? Your pregnant if you tried anything Lee would probably tie you to the bed to keep

you from going. If he doesn't already have you tied down for other reasons. I hear that Lee is a kinky one." She said teasing her and TenTen face got red in anger.

" What did you say about my husband Temari?" She asked standing up. Temari looked truly frightened while she apologized

and TenTen sat back down before saying she had better be. Hinata looked at both of them then at Ino and all of the girls

started laughing. Hinata laughed so hard that tears came out of her eyes and her side started to hurt. When she stopped she

looked at all of her friends and smiled for she was truly a blessed person to have all these people that loved her and had been

with her through most of her life. She sighed and Temari looked at her softly.

" Hey girls don't we still have and awesome cryyoureyesout movie in the living room just waiting to be watched by four girls

who are ready to cry their eyes out?" Ino asked and everybody nodded their heads and went into the living room to watch it.

They sat there watching it quietly by the time it was half over all the girls were asleep. Temari had her head laid back against the

couch, Hinata's head was on her shoulder, Ino's head was on Hinata's shoulder, and TenTen had her head in Ino's lap. It was a

good thing that Ino had an unusually large couch that could have fit 8 people. Hinata woke up the next morning and looked

around her and saw that everybody was asleep. She smiled and scooted Temari closer to Ino so no one would be disturbed

and she started to cook breakfast. At the smell of bacon Temari's nose started to twitch and she opened her eyes and saw

Hinata was already awake and in the kitchen making breakfast. She sighed and got up to help her. Hinata saw Temari and smiled at her.

" Are the other two still asleep?" She asked and Temari nodded her head while yawning and starting to set the table. A few

minutes later TenTen walked in the room holding her stomach and smiling.

" Mmmm Hinata that smells great! Do you have enough there for a pregnant woman?" TenTen asked looking over Hinata's

shoulder at what she was cooking. Hinata laughed at her and shook her head yes. " Good." TenTen laughed and sat down as

Temari handed her some orange juice and vitamins. TenTen looked at her confused.

" Your pregnant with my niece or nephew and I want to make damn sure that they are healthy so take them." Temari said and

TenTen pouted until Temari threatened to force them down her throat.

" Your just like Lee." TenTen grumbled but took them. Hinata laughed at them again for her friends were a bunch of silly

people really. She set two plates down on the table and walked into the living room to wake Ino up. She shook her gently and

Ino looked up at her groggily and Hinata told her breakfast was finished and she nodded as she followed Hinata to the kitchen

where Temari was trying to take a piece of bacon out of TenTen's mouth say that it was to greasy and she shouldn't be eating

it. TenTen glowered at her and Temari released it. That was the day that Temari figured out that you never try and take food

from a pregnancy woman let alone TenTen. Hinata sat down beside Temari and started eating her own food. It was silent for a little bit finally TenTen spoke up.

" Well I better be going or else Lee might start doing something crazy like 2000 laps around Kohona." She said and got up.

Temari sighed and nodded her head.

" I got to go also. Shika is supposed to be getting back from his ANBU mission today and I have something in store for him."

She said with a sly grin and the two women left. Ino looked up at Hinata her eyes asking her whether or not she was going to

stay. Hinata thought for a minute before replying.

" I have to go as well Ino. Nii-san is probably worried about me and everything and I don't want to see what would happen if

I didn't turn up before noon. He might do something crazy like go murder someone when he asked where I was and they

couldn't tell him." She said and left Ino sitting there alone. Hinata grabbed her bag and rushed back into the kitchen to hug Ino

goodbye. " Thank you Ino for all the kelp that you have given me." She said as Ino hugged her back and said it was nothing.

Hinata hurried out the door and towards the Hyuuga Manor. She was looking down at her feet when she rounded the corner

and bumped into something hard. She fell back on her butt and looked up to see Gaara standing there before her. She looked

up and he and smiled her apology. He gave her a slight smile and helped her up.

" So what brings you here Gaara?" She asked not excepting much of a reply.

" Well ever since I became Kazakage I have been needed around the Sand Village a lot so I decided to take a vacation and

visit my sister." He said walking with Hinata. She nodded her head in understanding.

" Oi Hinata!" Came a voice from behind them. Hinata turned around and saw Kiba running towards her. She smiled at him and hugged him when he reached her.

" Kiba-kun!" She exclaimed and he hugged her back. " What are you doing here I thought that you were away on a mission

that is what Tsunade-sama said at least." She said and let go of him as Akamuru padded up beside him. Kiba gave her a fanged grin.

" I was away on a mission but Shino and I came back early. You didn't think I would miss my best friends wedding do you?"

He asked her and she blushed shaking her head no. Kiba got serious then. " Hinata do you love him? If you don't love him then

you could always refuse." He said and she looked up at him then shaking her head no.

" No, Kiba-kun I don't love him but it is right for the clan and that's what's important here. It doesn't really matter what I think

about him because if it wasn't him it would probably be an elder who is a bachelor." She said and sighed looking down. Kiba tilted her head up and smiled at her.

" That's my little Hinata always thinking about others before she thinks about herself." He teased then got serious again. " It is

your choice Hinata-chan but let me tell you that if he ever hurts you then I will personally kill him." He said and Hinata hugged him.

" Thank you Kiba-kun but I don't think that will be necessary. She said and he hugged her back all the while Sasuke was

watching him and he wasn't happy about what he saw for some reason something inside of him boiled. That was his future wife

and no man was supposed to touch her. Even if he didn't love her that was his wife and he didn't take kindly to other men

hugging her. He punched the wall beside him before calming down. It was just Kiba he was like a brother to her no affection

was in that hug. He told himself and walked away. Hinata backed away from Kiba remembering that she had to go to the

Hyuuga Manor and waved goodbye and she hurried over there. She opened the door and servants swamped her asking her if

she was okay and if she wanted this or that for the wedding. She smiled at them all and said right now the only thing she wanted

was a hot shower. She started to walk into her room but turned around and asked the maid to let Neji know that she was

home and she would come and get him when she was through with her shower. They bowed and hurried away to do her

bidding. She sighed as she took her shower it was the one place she could get away from it all. As she stepped out and pulled

her clothes on she opened her door and saw Neji sitting on her bed. She smiled at him when he looked up and saw her and he

smiled back. They talked for a little while until Hinata was needed for some fitting. She sighed and went with the servant and

that was how the rest of the week went. When she wasn't doing something for the hospital, or wedding she was talking with

Neji. Hinata looked into the mirror at herself and then touched the silk kimono. It looked exactly how she had wanted it to and

this was her dream wedding except for those two little things. 1 it was with Sasuke and 2 there was no love in between them.

Hinata sighed and prayed that she would get through this. Most of the wedding was a blur to her the only thing she remembered

was drinking the sake with him and then dancing ( for show only). When it was over she talked with Kurenai-sensei and the

others while Naruto pestered Sasuke. Finally people started to leave and Hinata walked with Sasuke to his no their house. He

opened the door for her and she walked in. The first thing he did was walk into the kitchen and get him some water. Hinata

sighed and went into their bedroom to get some of her clothes so she could change out of her wedding kimono. She looked at

her new under things and grabbed the red one before going into the bathroom and changing. She had put it on under a pair of

short and a white tank top. She was already tired and didn't know what to do so she just crawled into their bed and laid down.

A few minutes later Sasuke walked in and looked at her. He snorted and walked over to his clothes to change out of his

wedding kimono. He put on his regular clothes then walked out of the room.

" Sasuke-san?" She asked him and he just looked at her before walking into the living room and falling asleep on the couch.

_This is my wedding night. I should be the happiest person in the world and I am going to spend it alone. This is just _

_how I always thought it would be.)_ She though sarcastically before falling asleep. She woke up the next morning and got up

to see Sasuke was still asleep. She smiled to herself. The first thing she would do as his wife would be to make his breakfast.

So that was what she did. The aroma got to Sasuke and he got up and walked into the kitchen seeing Hinata making breakfast.

He smirked but sat down anyways as she set a plate down in front of him. He looked up at her and she smiled. He scrowled

but ate it anyway. It was good and he knew that Hinata was a good cook but he didn't say anything because that was how

Sasuke was. He finished and sighed as he got up preparing to go take a shower. The only thing he could see was her back so it

made what he had to tell her all the easier.

" I am going to go train after I take my shower feel free to do what you want." He told her coldly and left. Since the only thing

he had seen was her back he didn't see the silent tears that rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them away and started to get

ready to go to the hospital. Married or not she still had a job to do.

" Hinata! You are here I am so happy to see you that mean lady was trying to give me a shot!" Riuka ( one of Hinata's child

patients) screamed as Hinata walked through the door. Hinata looked at Sakura who handed her the needle and said good luck. Hinata smiled at Riuka and sat down beside her.

" Now Riuka you know that you have to get this shot or else you will have to stay in the hospital for a long time until you do

get it." Hinata said to the little girl who had her arms crossed against her chest. She looked up at Hinata and pouted before

nodding her head okay. She closed her eyes in anticipation then heard Hinata's voice.

" This is going to hurt so don't look." She paused then tapped Riuka on the forehead. Riuka opened her eyes and looked at her.

" What Hinata Neechan I am trying not look." She wined and Hinata smiled.

" Look at what I am already finished." She said and pointed to the spot where she had poked Riuka with the needle. Riuka

looked at it then back up at Hinata a couple of times then opened her mouth in shock.

" You lied to me Hinata NeeChan." She pouted and Hinata chuckled as she walked out of the room. _( Maybe today won't _

_be as bad as I thought it would be.)_ She thought then continued on her regular schedule. By the time she was finished she was

tired and Shizune was telling her to go home. She smiled at Shizune and walked home thinking about what she was going to

make Sasuke for supper. When she got into the house it was dead quiet and she knew that Sasuke wasn't home. She sighed to

herself but prepared their dinner. She finished it and still there was no sigh of Sasuke anywhere. She had already ate her and

wrapped his up in plastic before putting it in the oven and waiting. It was now 3:24( a.m) and still Sasuke was no where to be

seen. She sighed and was about to get up and go to bed when she heard the door open and saw Sasuke walk in the room. He

looked at her and grunted showing that he didn't care that she had waited up for him and she got mad.

" Where were you?" She asked angrily. He looked up at her and smirked.

" That's none of your business." He said and started to walk around her. She got madder.

" It is my business because I am your wife that means I should be able to no where you are and to count on you to be home at

a decent time." She said and started to regret it he glared at her.

" What did you say to me?" He asked coldly. She gulped.

" I said that I am your wife and it is my business." She repeated this time it was quieter but Sasuke heard and before she could understand what had happened Sasuke had...

HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

" What did you say to me?" He asked coldly. She gulped.

" I said that I am your wife and it is my business." She repeated this time it was quieter but Sasuke heard and before she could understand what had happened Sasuke had pinned her against the wall her hold both her wrists in one hand over her head. She was frightened and Sasuke could see it. He pressed his body up against hers and looked down at her blushing face. He smirked and nuzzled his nose into her neck just before it met her shoulder loving the feel and smell of her skin. Hinata could feel his warm breath and tried to get him off of her but he was stronger than she was.

" You are my wife huh? So are you ready to start acting like it and fulfilling all of your wifely duties." He asked then whispered. " Even the ones I need that I can only get from a woman?" She shuttered and he smiled more before starting to suck on her neck knowing that it would leave a red mark for about a week. He was claiming her for she was his. Hinata couldn't help it but she moan involuntarily. _( What am I doing? Why is he doing this to me, and why does it feel so good?) _Hinata asked herself as Sasuke nipped her were he had been sucking on her neck. She drew in a ragged breath.

" Sasuke-san what are you doing?" She finally managed to ask and he snapped his head up and looked at her sheepishly before letting her go. He gulped.

" I am sorry Hinata. Please just go to bed." He said laying down on the couch. _( Dammit! I let my emotions get the better of me and she would have let me. She doesn't even like me and that would have been wrong. Wait if she doesn't like me then why did she moan. Iie! It's not supposed to work like that I'm not supposed to love her.)_ He thought then mentally kicked himself because he had just admitted whether or not he wanted to that he did indeed love the Hyuuga girl that had captured his heart. He sighed and got up to go look in their bedroom where she slept. He could see her sleeping figure but he didn't want to disturb her so he laid back down on the couch. Little did he know that Hinata had been awake and had seen him standing there. She sighed figuring that he wasn't going to do anything and went to sleep.

Hinata sighed in the morning seeing the sun stream through her window. She was happy ( yes she remembers what has happened the night before.) for today she would try her hardest to be a good wife even if it meant that. She got up still in her night clothes ( a baggy t-shirt and shorts) and walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. She peeked in on Sasuke and saw that he wasn't on the couch. That's when she noticed that there was already food on the table. She looked around the corner and sure enough there was Sasuke cooking.

" Dammit! Stupid frying pan!" He said and brought his fingers to his lips. Hinata tried to suppress a giggle but it escaped and he turned around to see her laughing at him . When she saw that he had seen her, her face looked frightened for a minute before disappearing.

She came back a minute later holding medicine and some bandages. She smiled at him and took hold of his fingers. He looked at her in confusion. She looked back at him and blushed.

" If I am going to be your wife and a good one then I should be doing my wifely duties as you said." He looked at her in shock as she continued. " And I believe that making sure my husband is safe and healthy qualifies as one of those." She indicated the healthy part. " I also think that cooking is included." She giggled looking at the half burned breakfast. He looked at it also and they both started to laugh. He looked at her kindly as she put the bandages on and her should of her shirt fell revealing the mark that he had left the night before. He blushed and touched it when she let go of his hand.

" I just wanted to apologize for that and I figured making breakfast would be a good way how, but it seems that I just sort of ruined that along with our friendship. I am sorry Hinata-chan." He said and she hugged his torso tightly.

" You didn't ruin our friendship Sasuke-kun. If anything you might have just made it a little strong but promise me one thing." She said and then he realized that she had said kun instead of san. He looked at her and figured that it would be something like don't touch me again. He nodded his head in agreement.

" Next time you want to do something nice for me just go out and buy me flowers. I love flowers." She said still hugging him. Sasuke was shocked but smiled at her.

" Okay Hinata-chan I will get you flowers because it is obvious that I am not a great chef." He looked back at the food. " Or even a good one." Hinata let go of him and blushed while she laughed. He smiled at her again. Man did he love to see her laugh. She started to clear away the food to prepare another meal that couldn't be used as a poison and Sasuke sat down to watch her do it. He sat there a few minutes in a daze from watching her so he didn't notice that Hinata had left where she was standing, had put a plate in front of him, and had tried to talk to him a couple of times. Sasuke felt something tickle his ear. He brushes it away. It came back and he brushed it away again.

" Sasuke-kun I love you," Came a light whisper at his ear. Sasuke shuttered as and jumped up. Finding Hinata standing right where his ear was and laughing he blushed as he realized that she had been blowing on his ear.

" Hinata-chan why are you over there?" He asked her confused. She tilted her head to the side and looked at him like he was an idiot.

" I already finished making breakfast and when I turned around to tell you, you were just sitting there staring off into space. I called your name four or five times but nothing happened so I decided to blow on your ear. Then whisper in it." She said acting like it was a very simple process. He nodded his head then got confused again.

" Wait why did you say you loved me Hinata-chan?" He looked at her and she blushed shrugging her shoulders.

" Nothing else had worked when I talked to you. I even well umm said something I shouldn't have but nothing happened." She said slightly growing redder which got him curious.

" What did you say Hinata?" He asked her walking towards her. She backed away.

" N N N nothing." She said as he walked towards her with a glint in his eyes. He shook his head no at her.

" No, no I think that you did say something Hinata but you just don't want to tell me." He teased her. Hinata blushed and started to run away for she didn't like the game they were playing because it was cat and the mouse and she was most defiantly the mouse. When she bolted towards the living room Sasuke shot out after her and tackled her to the ground. He had her in the same position she was in the night before but this time it was more playful.

" Tell me what you said Hinata." He said and she shook her head no. He poked her in the stomach trying to get her to talk but she started laughing at him and he raised his eyes brows in surprise.

" Don't do that I am very ticklish." She said and immediately regretted it because at that moment he started to tickle her to tears.

" Stop please stop!" She chocked out laughing.

" I will stop Hinata-chan but only as soon as you tell me what you said." He said over her laughter and then he made out a faint okay that came from her mouth and he stopped and waited while she caught her breath. She looked at him and blushed as she mumbled something.

" Sorry Hinata you are going to have to say it a lot louder that that if you don't want me to start tickling you again." He said getting his fingers ready. She repeated herself a little louder this time. He sighed out loud but inside he was loving this game. " Not good enough Hinata. I'll give you one more chance." He said and got ready. She blushed a deeper red and sighed.

" I said that if you could say one word to me at that moment that I would clean the entire house top to bottom naked and let you watch." She blurted out and Sasuke's jaw dropped. He looked down at her blushing and knew that it was true. He couldn't help as the mental images of her doing that flashed in his mind. He bent down towards her his mouth right above hers.

" Well it's a good thing that I didn't say anything isn't?" He asked and she looked confused. " What if someone had walked into the house without us knowing and had seen you. I would be very angry for only one other person should see you naked besides yourself and that dear wife you be me." He said and she blushed at the thought. He smiled at her and got up. He helped her up and told her that he was going to take a shower. She nodded her head and ate her breakfast. She put a hand up to her cheek and felt that it was still on fire. _( Why oh why does Sasuke make me feel this way? Oh Kami please help me through this!)_ She thought and sat there for a minute before she knew what it was that she was going to do. She smiled to herself and waited for Sasuke to get out of the shower for she had a plan. It took 30 minutes but finally he was out of the shower completely dry and dressed. She handed him a lunch she had made for him and he smiled at her.

" Thanks Hinata-chan. I should be back around 7 or 8 if I'm not I'll send Naruto or someone over with a reason why." He said and started to leave. _( Now is your chance Hinata move! Move! Move! MOVE YOUR FEET WOMAN!)_ The inside of Hinata screamed and finally she did. She ran up to Sasuke and said his name. He turned around and Hinata threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips. After a minute or two she stopped her air and backed away blushing. He looked at her confused but smiled.

" Have a good day Sasuke-kun and be careful!" She said and he walked away. Hinata sighed happy that she had done that and walked back into the house. She looked at the couch and decided that, that for one thing had to stop. Even if they didn't love each other they would. She was determined to make it happen. She smiled to herself and started towards the hospital. It was a long day. She had to help Shizune deliver 3 babies, and nearly had a man die on her. She looked down at her watch. It was only 6:24 that meant that she had plenty of time to get the dinner started. She quickly stepped into the house and noticed that something wasn't right. She looked around herself again then noticed that there was a kitten cuddled up by the door. She walked over to it and picked it up. It was a very pretty cat with long white hair and some brown thrown in here and there. She looked at it and it meowed at her. She felt herself melt for it.

" I want to keep you but I don't know how Sasuke feels about cats." She said out loud to no one in particular. It meowed at her again with big eyes. She smiled at it and decided that she would keep it until Sasuke got home and then she would ask him about how he felt about cats. She thought for a moment then decided that she would hide ( she looked at its privates) her until Sasuke got home. She set the kitten down in their room and closed the door softly. Then got to work on their dinner. At 7:43 she heard the door open. She turned around and smiled at Sasuke. He gave her a nod and sat down at the table. She put a plate down for him and herself and they started to eat.

" Umm how was your day today?" He asked not really knowing what to talk about. She smiled at him for trying.

" It was good. I had a lot to do at the hospital but it was a good day. How about yours anything interesting happen?" She asked him and continued eating. He nodded his head no.

" I was training to become ANBU all day today with Kakashi." He said and they were silent for a minute. She decided now was the right time to ask.

" Umm Sasuke?" He looked up at her.

" Hn?" She wrung her hands hoping it would all go well.

" Well umm how do you feel about cats?" She asked him and she looked down knowing that he was looking at her.

" They are okay. Better than dogs anyways. I'm not really fond of animals though." He said and a light meow came from their bedroom. She looked up at him blushing and he raised his eyebrows.

" Hinata either I am mistaken or I just heard a meow from our room." He said and he blushed more. He walked over to the room and opened the door. There sat a little cat. He picked it up and brought it back over to Hinata who wouldn't look at him.

" Well since you don't really hate cats I was wondering if we could well have one." She said and waited for his reply.

" No. We cannot have a cat." He said and she looked up at him about to protest. He held his hand up to silence her. " Why would you want another cat Hinata when it is clear that we already have one." He said and put the kitten down in the floor. She looked up at him after understanding what he had said and she jumped up and hugged him.

" Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" She yelled hugging him. He blushed a bit and hugged her back.

" Your welcome Hinata but for now lets just finish our dinner." He said and she got off him, blushing, and nodding her head yes. They sat down to eat the rest of their dinner. Hinata had a huge smile on her face and even though she tried to hide it from Sasuke he knew that she was feeding the kitten bits of meat from under the table. He smiled a little himself but didn't say anything about it. For that was one of the reasons that he loved his wife. She was sweet to anyone and everything. Hinata took his plate from him and he told her that he was going to take a shower and she nodded her head okay. She had other plans for this night. She had, had a lot of though about it at the hospital and she knew what she had to do.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata looked around her making sure that everything was perfect. The room looked like it did on any other day and she was glad for that. She had crawled into bed and she was still cold. She shivered a little and heard the shower shut off. She waited for the moment and sure enough a few seconds later Sasuke walked by her but before he would go anywhere a little white hand had snatched his hand up. He turned and looked at Hinata.

" Sasuke-kun stop sleeping on the couch. Sleep in here with me where you should be sleeping." She said. Sasuke was a little shocked but he nodded his head and crawled into bed beside her. **( Hahahaha bet you thought that something else was going to happen didn't you!) **Suddenly Hinata didn't feel cold anymore and she scooted closer to him and went to sleep loving the pine fresh scent that she could smell on him. Sasuke looked at his little wife beside him sleeping peacefully and he to went to sleep. Even if nothing was going to happen it was still nice to know that she had wanted him there.

Sasuke woke up the next morning and went to wrap his arms around Hinata and found that she was no longer there. He looked around and then decided to go look for her. He found her in the kitchen already dressed and cooking. She was wearing an apron and she looked very cute. Sasuke just wanted to go up to her and hug her from behind and just whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Instead he cleared his throat. Hinata turned around when she heard him and smiled.

" Good morning Sasuke-kun. Breakfast if finished if you are hungry." She said and set a plate down for him. Sasuke had startled her when he appeared there but he did look good. His hair was all a mess and he was wearing pajama pants only. Which left his muscular chest exposed and Hinata's gaze couldn't help but look at it every now and then. Sasuke smiled to himself on the inside because he knew that Hinata was stealing glances at him. He quickly drank his water and stood up.

" I am going to go get ready for work. I am supposed to find out today whether or not I made ANBU."  
He said and she smiled at him.

" That's great Sasuke. Today is my day off from the hospital so I think I'll just stick around here. I might even do some painting." She looked at him to see if it was okay. He raised his eyebrows.

" I don't mind if you paint anything Hinata just please don't paint anything pink or purple. Pink will make me faint and for some reason every time I see purple I just want to vomit." He said and regretted it as her hand moved to her hair. That was a dark blue almost purple. He sighed and mentally kicked himself in the balls.

" Hinata, I might not like the color purple but I love your hair. I love everything about you." He said and hugged her. She smiled up at him and wrap her arms around him. They stayed like that for a minute until she pulled away and started playfully hitting him with the wooden spoon she was holding.

" Your going to be late and ANBU can never be late there is no excuse for it." She teased. He smiled at her and nodded as he dashed into the bathroom. She sighed and looked around her. The living room was a tan color and she wanted to change that a little. She knew what she was going to do she just needed some help with it. She picked up the phone as Sasuke walked out of the front door and she waved goodbye to him. The phone on the other line wrung twice and someone picked it up.

" Hello?" Came a familiar voice.

" Hi! It's Hinata. I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind coming over and helping me paint. This house needs some color. I was thinking maybe some red so if you are going to maybe you could bring some red paint so we can paint the living room?" She asked and waited.

" Sure Hinata-chan I will be over there just as soon as I finished my ramen." Naruto said as they said their goodbyes Hinata heard a knock on the door. She hung the phone up and walked over to the door. She opened it as Ino, and Temari walked in her house. They looked all around her and looked her over.

" Your not hurt or anything are you?" Ino asked looking concerned.

" Yeah because if that teme Sasuke did anything to hurt you physical or emotionally we will gladly kick his ass." Temari said looking like she meant it. Hinata started to laugh at them.

" No, I am fine. Why would you think that Sasuke had done anything to me?" She asked them. They looked at her blushing a bit.

" Well we haven't seen you around town lately. We asked Sakura about you and she said that you were fine. You know us though we don't really like Sakura and she feels the same about us so she could have been lying just out of spite." They said looking even madder at themselves for being dumb. Hinata laughed at them again and they started to laugh along with her.

" No I am as happy as anyone could be. I just come straight home after work to get Sasuke's dinner ready. So I guess that's why you haven't seen me around town." She said and they smiled at her. Temari looked at something then looked back at Hinata and blinked a couple of times.

" Well well well Mrs. Uchiha what would this be?" She asked showing Ino her hickey. Hinata's hand nervously flew up to it to try and cover it up but Ino had already seen it.

" What that? That is nothing. Don't worry about it." She said and Ino shook her head.

" I think it is something and I also think that Hinata has some explaining to do." Ino said and Hinata shook her head no.

" It's okay Hinata we know what happened." Temari said and Hinata was shocked. If they know what happened how come Sasuke is still alive.

" Yeah me know its okay. You and Sasuke were making out and he gave you a hickey it's not like you're the first girl who has had one." Ino said and Hinata was a little relieved. She turned a bright red at the thought and that just assured the girls that they were right. ( Even though they aren't.)

" Well we would love to stay and talk about things but Ino and I have a mission so we will see you in a week." Temari said and they all hugged. The girls left and Hinata waved at them. She shut the door and turned around to go change into clothes she could paint in when someone knocked on the door. She opened the door and there stood four Narutos each holding two deals of red paint and paintbrushes. Hinata let them in and they set the paint down. The clones left in a poof and the original Naruto smiled at her. She smiled back as she went to close the door to have 2 more Narutos push it open holding a lot of plastic. She looked back at Naruto confused.

" I figured that we could cover the furniture with plastic so that we wouldn't get paint on it." He said and Hinata smiled at him.

" That is a great and thoughtful idea Naruto." She said and the clones quickly covered all the furniture and Naruto and Hinata got to work on painting the living room. They were still painting by the time that Sasuke was supposed to be home.

" Hey Hinata?" Naruto said and she turned around to find that Naruto had poked her cheek and there was now red paint on it. She giggled at him.

Sasuke was about to open his front door when he heard his wife giggle from inside. He smiled to himself then started to get angry at what he heard next.

" Naruto you are really a very naughty person." She said and Sasuke's blood boiled. Why has the dobe inside his house all alone with his wife and why was she giggling and calling him naughty? He threw the door open and yelled.

" Get away from my wife you pervert!" He looked and saw what had really happened and they both looked at him confused. Naruto put his paintbrush up and closed all the paint cans.

" I better be going Hinata-chan. I will be back around the same time tomorrow to help you finish up in here." He said not wanting to know what Sasuke was thinking. Hinata nodded at him as he walked out of the door closing the front door softly.

" Sasuke what was all that about?" She asked him softly and he blushed.

" It was nothing. I am going to go take a shower. Umm is dinner going to be ready by the time I get out?" He asked ( not in a demanding tone or anything.). Hinata hit her forehead.

" Gomen I forgot about it but don't worry I will have something cooked and ready by the time you get out of the shower." She said as he nodded and headed towards the bathroom. When he got out sure enough she had been true to her word and there was a dinner waiting for him and she as sitting in front of him waiting on him. She smiled at him when he sat down and he smiled back.

" This looks really good Hinata." He said and took a bite. I tasted better than it looked they started to eat and were silent at first.

" So how did your day go. Did you make ANBU?" She asked him and he smiled for he had almost forgot to tell her.

" Yes, I did. I am under ANBU captain Hyuuga. It's your cousin Neji. At first I didn't want to serve under him then I realized that it would be best considering I at least know him."

" That's great Sasuke. Are you excited about your first ANBU mission?" She asked him and he started to ramble on about ANBU and Hinata was silent. A smile was on her face for she was truly happy for him. When he finally stopped he saw that Hinata had already cleaned the dishes and they were just sitting at the kitchen table talking. It had felt good to him and he had never talked this much in his life since what had happened with Itachi. Hinata yawned but was still smiling at him.

" Are you ready to go to bed?" He asked her and she nodded her head.

" Iie, I have to take a shower then I will go to bed." She said and headed towards the bathroom. He followed her and changed into his night clothes waiting on her to get out of the shower. He laid down in the bed and waited. When Hinata finally got out she laid down beside him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. She smelled good.

" Hinata?" He said and she turned to look at him.

" Yes, Sasuke what is it?" She asked him her eyes closed for she was tired.

" Today when I burst through the door and I yelled at Naruto. I had thought that maybe you were doing something that well should only happen between us." He said and her eyes snapped open. He wouldn't look at her for he was embarrassed. She smiled at him and kissed him.

" No, Sasuke when I am ready to do that it will be with the one I love and I love you." She said and Sasuke's chest got really tight before he replied.

" I love you too Hinata." He said and kissed her. She smiled at him and fell asleep her head on his chest. He looked down at his sleeping wife and joy over came him as he replayed what she had said over and over again in his mind.

I know what you are all thinking why hasn't anything ( exciting) happened between them yet. I am taking it slow but it will either her be in the next chapter or chapter nine one of the two! Thanks for all of your reviews!


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke woke up the next morning hoping that what had happened the night before hadn't been a dream. He reached for Hinata's warm body only to be unsatisfied for she was not there and the bed was in fact cold. This just made him realize that the night before had only been a dream. Sasuke closed his eyes again and then smelled the aroma of bacon find its way to his nose. Sasuke took a deep breath in then started to head towards the kitchen where he found Hinata cooking away humming quietly to herself. Sasuke smiled at her for she was the love of his life and he could finally admit that to himself.

" Good morning Hinata-chan." He called from the door way he was leaning on. Hinata turned around surprised but had a smile on her face. When she looked at Sasuke she sucked in her breath in a gasp. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as she turned a deep crimson. Her eyes darted to his well toned abs but she quickly looked away growing redder. Sasuke smiled inside.

" Good morning Sasuke-kun. Umm breakfast will be ready in a minute." She said and turned back to the food. He then had the same feeling he had the other day. He just wanted to walk up to her and hug her. _( Just do it. There is nothing stopping you. You are married you sleep in the same bed there is nothing to hold you back you love her now go tell her.)_ Sasuke was battling with himself. In the end Sasuke won. ( I no that was the obvious part since Sasuke was talking to himself I no.) Sasuke sighed and walked up behind Hinata. His arms sneaked around her petite waist and he whispered in her ear.

" I love you Hinata-chan." He was pleased to feel her shudder from his breath on her neck as she leaned back into him. Sasuke pulled her closer to him and felt giddy at her reply.

" I love you too Sasuke-kun but right now I umm need to make breakfast or you are going to be late for work and I am to." She gasped for he had started to suck on her neck again ( different spot). He nipped her a little.

" Sasuke?" She asked drunk on pleasure. " What are you doing to me?" She asked for it was the only thing she could think of. He pulled her even closer if it were even possible and smiled.

" Just making sure that the entire world knows that you are mine and that I love you very much. I don't intend to let anyone else touch you or let anyone hurt you." He said as she turned around and looked up into his eyes. She smiled as a single tear slid down her cheek. He wiped it away.

" I am sorry Sasuke-kun I don't know why I did that." She said and looked down. Sasuke titled her chin up so she could look at him. He kissed her softly.

" Iie, Hinata don't be sorry. Just let me promise you something." He said and she looked slightly confused at him. " Just agree to let me promise you that the tear you just cried will be that last one that I cause you." He said as he put his forehead against her. Hinata could feel his breath on her face and she started to feel like he was curling himself around her and not letting her go not that she minded.

" Hai, I promise Sasuke-kun." She said and he kissed her again before pulling away and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. Hinata watched him go loving every minute of it because lets face it Sasuke's ass was just as nice to watch as his face. Suddenly he turned around.

" Hinata I don't mind this time but next time you will have to repay the favor." He said and disappeared behind the door. Hinata blushed for Sasuke had know the entire time that she had been watching his butt. She sighed to herself and finished the breakfast. As she put the plates on the table there was a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her hands off and went to open the door. Using her Byuakagan first to check for danger she found that it was a Hyuuga messenger. She smiled and opened the door.

" Hinata-sama, your father has requested that you and your spouse make an appearance tonight at dinner. He said to be there by 8 and to not be late." The messenger said and gave Hinata a bow.

" Hai, tell my father that we will be there." She said and bowed back and softly closed the door as Sasuke walked out of the bedroom. He looked at her the question on his face he didn't even have to say anything.

" My father wants us to join him tonight at dinner. It is at 8. I know that you have things to do but I would be rather grateful if you could be here around 7 tonight so we can get ready. At the Hyuuga dinners you have to dress to impress." She said and looked away waiting for a cold no or a glare but she received neither.

" Okay, I will try and see if Tsunade-sama will let me come back early." He said letting her know that he was going to do his best but he wasn't promising anything. She sighed and gave him a smile feeble it was but it was still a smile.

" Well breakfast is ready if you want to eat anything Sasuke-kun." She said and gestured towards the table. He nodded and they ate their breakfast in silence. Sasuke got up to leave. He opened the front door.

" Goodbye Hinata-chan." He said and started to leave when her voice stopped him.

" Wait, Sasuke-kun!" He turned around to see her running towards him. He was shocked wondering if she was in trouble or anything. He was just about to get in a fighting stance when Hinata looped her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Sasuke was stunned but kissed her back. After a minute they needed air and Hinata took a step back a lovely blush on her face.

" Goodbye Sasuke-kun. I love you be careful." She said and he smiled at her.

" I love you too Hinata-chan and I will." He closed the door softly and Hinata put her hand over her breast the steady her heart beat. She sighed for she loved her husband dearly. Then she remembered that he had to go meet with her father tonight. _( What in the world could he possibly want? I thought he wanted me to get married so that he wouldn't have to see me around as much now he is asking us to come to dinner. Maybe he is up to something. No, he is probably just going to see how things are with us and ask about Sasuke's ANBU missions. Yes, that's probably it Nii-san probably told him all about it and that is why he invited us. Oh, Kami I hope that I am right.) _She thought and finished washing the dishes and headed out towards work.

Hinata was sitting by the window eating lunch for it was her lunch break when Sakura came running up to her.

" Hinata! I need you right now there was an emergency with ANBU and some of them got hurt. I am covering the ANBU but I need you to go up to room 119 right now for TenTen is up there and she is in labor." Sakura said and Hinata nodded as she ran up to TenTen. Silently she was pleading that Sasuke wasn't one of the people that had been hurt. She also hoped that it hadn't been Neji either. She opened the door to find a very angry TenTen yelling at Rock Lee.

" Lee this is all your fault. I want you to get out right now I can't even stand to look at you." She said while holding onto his hand. He started to walk about of the room. " Lee where are you going stay with me please." TenTen whined and Lee looked down confused.

" I will stay with you until the ends of the Earth my TenTen beloved." He said and Hinata hurried over to TenTen.

" How far apart are her contractions?" She asked the nurse that was standing there.

" Just a little over a minute but they are getting quicker she will be ready any minute now." The nurse said and Hinata nodded as she got ready to deliver the baby.

" Now, TenTen you are about to bring one of the most joyous things into this world. Be strong with me and we will get through this." Hinata said thinking the words up off the top her head but saying them as if she had memorized them. TenTen nodded and started to push.3 Hours later.

" One last push TenTen and the baby will be out." Hinata said and TenTen obliged. TenTen screamed as a little bloodied baby boy slid into Hinata's awaiting arms. She smiled and handed him off to the nurse.

" Okay TenTen I need you to push again to get the other baby out." Hinata said and TenTen's eyes bulged.

" What! I am having twins? Why didn't I know about this?" She screamed and Hinata winced not wanting to tell her what came next.

" Umm well TenTen your not having twins. You are having triplets." Hinata said and TenTen looked at Lee murderously.

" Lee when we get out of this you better hope that I am on happy pills." TenTen said and pushed. 3 minutes later TenTen was holding two little girls while Rock Lee was holding his son. Lee had tears streaming down his face as he looked Gai-sensei walked in the door holding flowers. He put them beside TenTen and asked If he could hold on of the babies. TenTen glared at him and was about to say now when Lee smiled and handed him their son.

" TenTen darling I think that it is only fitting that Gai-sensei be our sons godparent. Considering that he is yours and my sensei." Lee said and looked very determined about what he said. TenTen sighed not really in the mood to argue and nodded her head.

" Alright Lee, Gai can be Neji's godparent." She said and Hinata looked confused.

" Why are you naming your son Neji?" She asked them and Lee turned and looked at her. His fist in front of his face he replied.

" We are naming him after Neji for Neji Is our comrade was the top rookie of the year and my long time rival. That is why we are naming him after Neji." He said as the tears flowed from his eyes. TenTen just smiled at her husband in a loving way.

" We are also naming one of the girls after you Hinata, and the other one after Tsunade-sama. We would like you to be a godparent. For with out you they wouldn't have found their way into the world. We have already asked Sakura if she would be the other godparent and well we needed another one so what do you say Hinata?" TenTen asked and looked at Hinata. Hinata smiled at her and nodded her head yes as everyone knew that she would. Hinata gasped and apologized to TenTen as she ran out of the room towards the room ANBU were always in when something happened.

Sasuke was standing outside of the room. He had some blood on him and as soon as Hinata saw him she ran even harder.

" Sasuke!" She yelled and he turned to look at where the voice was coming from. As soon as he turned at saw Hinata running towards him he had no time to think before she had slammed against him hugging him tightly. Sasuke smiled down at her and hugged her tightly.

" Hinata what are you doing and what is the matter." He asked seeing her tear stained face. She nuzzled her face into his shoulder loving that he was there in front of her solid and whole. She smiled at her sheepishly before replying.

" I thought that maybe you had gotten hurt." He smiled at her and kissed her lightly.

" I would never do anything like that to you Hinata." He replied then looked up at the clock it was 7:30. " Hinata we have to be going if we are going to make that dinner on time." Sasuke said and Hinata looked up. She nodded her head and they left walking well running back. Neither of them showered but they did clean up where they smelled okay. They were both wearing nice kimonos and they knocked of the door with 2 minutes to spare. The maid sighed in relief when she saw it was them and led them towards the dinner table where Hiashi still hadn't shown up. Hinata knew that he would walk in precisely at 8 and if they weren't already sitting down by the time he walked in the room there would be trouble. The table was only set for three and Hinata was a little worried about this but Sasuke gave her a reassuring smile as they sat down.

" Hiashi-sama will be with you in a moment Hinata-sama." The maid said and left. Hinata sighed and slouched a little only to sit straight backed again as she heard the door open and watched her father walk in. He sat down and looked at both of them sternly.

" I guess you are both wondering why it is that I have called you here tonight. I will tell you but first lets start our meal. I always thought it was best to at least eat something before you hear some sort of news." Hiashi said and on cue the maids walked in and laid the plates in front of them. Both Sasuke and Hinata knew that it was impolite to eat before the host so they waited. When Hiashi took a bite both of them did. When Hiashi saw them start to eat he figured now was the time.


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMON! IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON THE DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! I WILL NOT TAKE FLAMES FROM ANYONE ABOUT THIS!!!!!**

Hiashi looked at both of them and cleared his throat. They both looked at him still eating. He looked at them expressionless.

" I have called you here today to ask about how the making of my future grandchildren is coming along. Hinata hasn't grown any so it would seem that she isn't pregnant." He said as Hinata paled. Sasuke started to choke on his food but reluctantly got it down. Sasuke opened and closed his mouth a few times not finding anything to say.

" Well I am waiting for an answer." He said and Hinata spoke up looking at her husband and seeing he was speechless.

" Father Sasuke-kun and I have been trying every night since the wedding so far we have been unsuccessful. It seems that it is harder for first time couples. As a medic nin I have seen this happen a few times. It shouldn't be long though we will keep trying of course." She said happy that her father had said grandchildren not heir but grandchildren. She was a little worried that Sasuke might be surprised or something showing that it was a lie but then she remembered that he was ANBU and could hide his shock very well even if it was about something like this. Hiashi glared at Sasuke for a moment at the thought of him on his daughter every night. He looked at Hinata once more and knew that she wasn't lying for his daughter could not lie to him and if she ever did she would surely stutter and she had not while telling this to him. ( Hiashi is an idiot and doesn't really realize that Hinata isn't the same girl she was when she was 12.)

" That is very good new indeed daughter. Now if you will excuse me I have a very important meeting I have to attend to." He said and stood up showing that this dinner was over. Sasuke and Hinata stood up and bowed as he walked out of the room. When he was out of ear show Sasuke finally spoke.

" That was an impressive lie Hinata-chan." He said and she blushed a little bit while shrugging her shoulders. They started to leave when they were stopped by Neji. Neji glared at Sasuke as he spoke.

" I would like to have a word with Hinata-sama. Alone." He glared at Sasuke as Sasuke glared right back. The fire was burning in his eyes and he was that Neji had a hold of Hinata's hand. He was touching what was his and no man was supposed to touch Hinata. Hinata took one look at Sasuke and knew that he was not happy. She kissed him softly on the cheek and he looked at her.

" It is okay Sasuke-kun. I will speak with my nii-san." She said and Sasuke sighed. Shooting glares at Neji he replied.

" Okay I will be just outside the room. If you need _anything_ don't hesitate to call. For I will _always _be there for you Hinata." He said and kissed her back before walking out of the room knowing that Neji was glaring at him the entire time. When Sasuke finally left Neji turned to Hinata.

" Hinata-sama, I just need to know if that teme is treating you right? He hasn't hurt you or anything has he. If he has you can tell me Hinata for I will kill him if he has." He said and looked at Hinata who had fire in her eyes. She snatched her hand away from Neji's.

" Nii-san, that _teme_ as you put it is my husband and I love him dearly as he does me. I would appreciate it if you didn't talk about him in such vulgar terms. If you knew one thing about him then you would know that Sasuke would never even think of doing anything like that to me. So please if you can't talk to me _and_ my husband in a civilized manor them I I I I no longer wish to speak with you." She said and started to cry for she was saying this to the one person that had believed in her when others hadn't and he was just looking out for her. Neji knew how bad it was hurting Hinata to say that and he felt horrible.

" Gomen Hinata-sama." He said and walked away. Hinata quickly wiped away the tears so that Sasuke wouldn't see them and she made sure she looked alright before she headed towards him. Sasuke had heard the entire conversation but decided not to ask Hinata about it. If she wanted to talk about it then she would say something otherwise he was going to act as if nothing had happened. She opened the door and Sasuke smiled at her and took her hand.

" Are you ready to go Hinata-chan?'' He asked her and she nodded at him. As they stepped out into the night air Hinata smiled. She loved this time of year. It was cold outside for it was February. This was the time of year that all the world has blanketed in snow. Kohona didn't have any snow though but Hinata knew that it was possible. She shivered a little bit and Sasuke saw. He pulled her closer to him and she smiled up at him. He looked down and her and kissed her red lips softly. She kissed him back and they continued walking.

Suddenly Sasuke stopped and pulled Hinata into his arms and kissed her.

" I love Hinata." He said and she looked up at him. He could see that she was getting tired.

" I love you to Sasuke-kun." She said and started to fall asleep. He chuckled at her and swooped her up bridal style and continued walking. Hinata looked at him about to protest but before she could her eyes got heavy and she fell asleep. Sasuke smiled down at his wife who was peacefully sleeping with a small smile on her lips. As he walked through the streets of Kohona towards the Uchiha Manor people stopped and watched him. Most of them smiled politely at him. None said anything until it came to the two old ladies who were talking as if it were no ones business.

" Oh looks it the Uchiha boy and look he's caring his wife isn't that sweet. Awe she is asleep. He is so compassionate towards her." One said and the other one replied.

" He is compassionate now I wonder how he is in bed towards her. I mean look at them they truly look in love and he is so sweet towards her. They must have a killer sex life." They giggled and Sasuke felt himself blush at the remark. He was tempted to run away so people would stop starring but he knew that if he did he would awaken Hinata. He kept walking as if he hadn't heard the ladies last comment. He looked down at Hinata and her innocence and smiled.

_( I will be gentle when it comes to that Hinata. I will be ever so gentle and you will love it. Even though it will hurt a little bit at first I will make it to where the only thing you feel is pleasure for it would kill me inside to know that I had caused you pain. I love you my little Hinata and I never want to let you go.)_ He thought and kissed her awake as he entered the door to their house. She stirred a little bit and he kissed her again causing her to wake up. Her lip jutted out in a pout and she looked up at Sasuke.

" What is it morning already?" She asked and he smiled at her cuteness.

" No, its not morning but we are home and I needed to know what you wanted to do. Do you want to eat something or take a shower or what?" He asked her and she snuggled closer to him.

" I just want to go to bed. Take me to bed Sasuke." She pouted and he took in a ragged breath. Obviously she didn't know about the other meaning to that sentence and the emotions in plagued in Sasuke. He gulped and headed towards the bedroom. As he sat her down on the floor he headed towards the bathroom. He needed a shower a very _cold _shower. Hinata dug through her clothes looking for her nightgown. She started to think about what her father had said.

_( Tonight is the night Hinata. You are officially going to become a woman tonight. You always thought that it was going to be with Naruto but we don't like Naruto anymore no we love Sasuke.) _Hinata sighed. _( Sakura told me about pleasuring a guy but she never told me about to actually do it.)_ Hinata was a virgin ( that was a big DUH) and had never even really got that intimate with anyone except Sasuke. It felt right though. She loved him and he loved her and it felt right. She pulled her nightgown on over her head and sighed. She sat up in bed as she heard the shower stop. She gulped as Sasuke came out. Oh Kami her husband was hot and she wanted him.

Sasuke saw Hinata sitting on the bed and drew in a ragged breath she looked gorgeous. Bathed in the moonlight he could see her beautiful figure through her nightgown. Kami how he just wanted to pounce on her, kiss her senseless, and do anything that came into his mind to her. He crawled into bed next to her and looked up at her. She smiled down at him and laid on top of him.

" Hinata what are you doing? Not that complaining anything but don't you think that little uncomfortable sleeping on top like this?" He asked and saw a slight blush come across her cheeks.

" I well I was wondering if we could………" She didn't go on for she didn't know how to say it. Sasuke looked at her and knew what she meant. Oh he knew to well what she meant.

" Hinata, if you are asking just because of what your father said earlier tonight then no." Hinata looked down in disappointment.

" Gomen its not that Sasuke." She said blushing. He lifted her chin up.

" But, Hinata-chan if you are asking this of me because you truly want to and you love me enough to do this with me then yes." He said and she looked up at him smiling before she blushed again.

" Umm Sasuke-kun well you see." He chuckled at her for he knew what she was going to tell him.

" It's okay Hinata I like the fact that you are a virgin actually if you would like to know I am a virgin also and there is no one else in this world that I would rather loose it to than you." He said and she looked at him like he was lying.

" You the great Uchiha sex god are a virgin. With all those fan girls running around I would be surprised if you didn't have an STD!" She said and Sasuke chuckled at her. This was the Hinata that never came out and he loved her for it.

" No, my lovely Hinata I am a virgin no matter what rumors you might have heard." He said and kissed her. She scoffed at him but he knew that she was kidding around with him. Before Hinata could do anything Sasuke had switched their positions she was now under him and loving the extra weight he put on her. She smiled at him as he kissed her softly.

" Hinata, are you sure about this because once we start I am probably not going to be able to stop. So I want you to decide right here and now are you sure that you want to do this?" He asked her seriously and she nodded.

" Sasuke, it just feels so right. There is no one else that I would rather do it with. I love you Sasuke." She said and that was all he needed to hear. He pulled her nightgown over her head and grew hard as he was that she was a very seductive red and pink lace bra. He kissed her seeable chest and took of his pajama pants. Hinata smiled at him as his arms snuck around her back towards her bra clasp. As he undid it he felt Hinata's hand roaming over his abs. He shuttered a little bit and threw her bra away. He kissed her ample breast loving the softness of it. He felt Hinata moan a little bit and his kissed the nipple and headed down towards her underwear. As he kissed across her flat, smooth stomach he notices that Hinata's thumbs had looped into his boxers and she pulled them down.

Hinata gasped at what she saw. Sasuke was a good 9 inches. She started to wonder how in the world he kept all that in his pants. Sasuke smirked at her reaction and kissed her again before sliding her own underwear off of her. He started to suck on her nipple making it grow hard. She gave a little moan and his hand found its way to her mound. He touched her sensitive spot and she gave a little gasp. He kept it up for a little bit before her hips started to buck and he knew she was on the verge on reaching her heights. He didn't want her to do that until he was in her. He positioned himself above her and saw the fear in her eyes. He kissed her again and pulled away. She touched his shoulder.

" Sasuke please don't do that. Even if we waited a year I would still be afraid the first time it is only natural. Please I want this just as much as you do." She said and kissed him again. He kissed her back and used his knee to spread her legs apart for him. He came in a little feeling her barrier.

" Hinata this first time is going to hurt quite a bit." He said and she nodded her head in understanding. He sighed and pushed forwards feelings her barrier rip. She cried out in pain. Sasuke saw the tears start to form and he kissed her moving slowly.

" Don't cry Hinata-chan. I love you and I would never want to hurt you." He said soothing her and she nodded kissing him passionately. As she started to move with him the pain subside only to be replaced by the sweetest pleasure she had ever known. Sasuke straddled her hips thrusting in her a little faster. She moaned in pleasure and hooked her legs around his butt making him push all of him in her. She moaned in pleasure again as Sasuke drove in her faster. He grunted as her nails dug into his shoulders showing that she was loving it. This motivated Sasuke more and thrust faster. He felt her hips start to buck and after a minute she was breathing heavily from an orgasm. After a couple of more thrust Sasuke joined her and cam.

Hinata was gasping for breath when she felt Sasuke seed shoot into her. It was a warm feeling and she loved it. Sasuke had collapsed on top of her and was breathing hard. She loved him. She kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

" I love you Sasuke and I love what we just did. It was well it was great." She said snuggling against his chest. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

" Me to Hinata me to." He said and they fell asleep. Hinata woke up the next morning and snuggled closer to Sasuke. As on instinct he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Hinata felt Sasuke's manhood limp against her leg and she smiled remembering what Sakura had told her she could do. Her hand snaked down and around it and she started to move her hand up and down. She felt Sasuke move a little bit and she looked up to see that his eyes were still closed. She smiled and moved her hand faster. After a minute she looked up just to make sure he was still asleep and sure enough he was. She sighed and continued doing what she was doing.

" Mmmm Hinata that feels great." Sasuke said making her snatch her hand away to look up and see him smiling down at her. She slapped at him playfully.

" Sasuke you were awake the whole time." She said growing red for he had been awake. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

" Oh so you planned on seducing me in my sleep and then acting as if nothing had happened?" He asked her and she blushed more before shaking her head no. He kissed her and she pushed him away playfully and got up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom Sasuke followed her in curiosity. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower letting the water flow around her. Sasuke felt himself grow a little hard. She turned and looked at him.

" What are you doing?" She asked and he smirked.

" Enjoying the show." He said bluntly and she blushed.

" Umm well why enjoy the show when you could umm me a part of it?" She asked and wouldn't look at him. He smiled at her and took the offer. He stepped into the shower and kissed her neck. She moaned a little and leaned against him. She loved him so much. He turned her around and started to kiss her hand his hands roaming all over her body. She moaned against his lips and he smiled. Hinata looked at Sasuke with lustful eyes and he knew what she wanted.

He lifted her up and pushed inside of her while they backed up against the wall. Hinata threw her legs around his waist and kissed him as he thrust into her. She loved every second of it. She bit her lip as he sucked on her nipple making it grow hard. She could feel the pressure build up in her abdomen and she could feel it as she cam hard. Sasuke smiled at her and soon he had cam as well. Shooting his seed deep within her. She smiled at Sasuke and they finished their shower. Lathering each other up with soap and washing each other. As Hinata stepped out of the shower she threw on her clothes and went to go cook breakfast. Soon Sasuke was sitting at the table fully dressed as well.

" Hinata-chan. I love you. I love everything about you. There isn't one thing I would change about you." Sasuke suddenly said as she set the breakfast down in front of him. She smiled and him and sat down to eat.

" I love you to Sasuke but there is one thing I would change about you." She said and he looked up at her surprised.

" What would that be Hinata?" He asked and she blushed.

" I would change your hotness so that those stupid whores didn't like you anymore." She said her eyes burning with a passion. He laughed at her and they finished their breakfast. As they walked out of the house together Sasuke kissed Hinata passionately and left. Hinata sighed and continued walking only to bump into Ino and Temari who smiled at her mischievously.

" What is it you guys?" Hinata asked them and they looked at each other before replying.

" Tell us all about it Hinata and don't leave out any details. We know that you had sex last night." They said and Hinata blushed as she retold the entire story to them while feeling herself grow relatively warm down there.


	10. Chapter 10

I would just like to take a moment and thank all of my readers out there because this is my first fan fiction. I currently have a Harry Potter one out and I am working on three more Naruto ones. The pairings just for a heads up are Neji/Hinata Itachi/Hinata and Sasuke/Naruto. Yeah I know they are all a little weird but you know what if you don't like the idea of them I really don't care because they are my ideas and my fan fictions. If you don't like them then its simple do not read them!

Hinata was so caught up in telling Temari and Ino about her time last night leaving out what had happened this morning that she didn't notice that Temari had her mouth hung open and Ino's nose was slowly bleeding. When she finished her tale she finally looked at the girls and started to giggle. She poked Temari waking her from her day dream.

" Huh what? Oh Hinata umm sorry about that." She said sheepishly wiping the drool away from her mouth. Hinata giggled again before replying.

" That's okay Temari but look at Ino." She giggled again and Temari turned to see that Ino's nose was now steadily bleeding.

" She is losing quiet a bit of blood considering that it is just her nose." Temari noted then walked behind Ino and got ready to play her trick.

" Ino-chan oh Ino-chan, I know that you are picturing Sasuke but I have better Sasuke is in the shower right now and is completely naked." She said and Ino's head snapped up.

" What Sasuke-kun naked?" Was all she got out before she fainted. Temari and Hinata laughed as they hauled her into the hospital. The nurse looked at Hinata confused.

" Ino is suffering from hentia images of my husband Rin could you please make sure that when she wakes up she knows where she is?" Hinata asked and Rin laughed as she shook her head yes. Hinata turned back to Temari and hugged her.

" I have to get back to the hidden village of the sand Hinata, Gaara the brat umm I mean Kazekage needs my help with something. I should be back in about two weeks. Could you stop by Shikamaru's and tell him that I left for me?" Temari asked and Hinata nodded her head yes as she got to work. Once Temari left Sakura walked in and smiled at Hinata. Hinata quirked an eyebrow at her. Sakura giggled again.

" Why are you so happy Sakura-chan?" She asked as she attended to a patient. Sakura g giggled and gave Hinata a sly glance. _( OMG she knows about what happened but who in the world could have told her? Not Ino she unconscious, not Temari she hates Sakura then who else is there?)_ Hinata thought and her wonderment came to an end because Sakura told her.

" I was just talking to Naruto, Hinata who you know ALWAYS talks to Sasuke and Naruto says that Sasuke reluctantly told him some very interesting news. I believe that you know what I am talking about Hinata-chan." Sakura said and giggled a little. Hinata blushed and looked away from Sakura to her patient.

" I don't know what you are talking about Sakura." She said and moved on to the next patient hoping to shake Sakura off but having no such luck for Sakura was very stubborn and followed Hinata.

" I think you do know what I am talking about Hinata. It's okay you don't have to be shy its nothing that I haven't done myself. Remember I am the one that told you about well you know." She said smugly and looked at the cherry red Hyuuga before her.

" I really don't know what you are talking about Sakura." She said for even though she and Sakura were friends Hinata didn't want to discuss her private life with Sasuke to Sakura for Hinata knew that Sakura still had a tiny crush on Sasuke even though she was with Naruto. Sakura looked a little hurt that Hinata wasn't sharing.

" Oh well I just figured that you would tell me seeing as how you are my best friend and all. For it seems that ever since Ino and I had that small fight over Naruto she has been ever more hateful towards me even though she has Chouji. Now TenTen and Temari hate me as well. I just thought that you would share with me. I know that you already told Ino cause she was unconscious in the foyer." Sakura said and walked away a little down. Hinata felt a little bad about lying to Sakura but she really didn't want everybody to know. Hinata was a greedy little thing when it came to her husband now a days and it was bad enough that Naruto already knew and he was sure enough to tell Sakura more details the next time he saw her so what was the point in Hinata telling her there wasn't one.

A month went by and it was the same almost everyday except for when she got home. Every night Sasuke and Hinata would make love in a different place determined to have sex everywhere in the house. Hinata was quiet content as she started her day at work that day for she had just finished a beautiful time with Sasuke on the counter top. Hinata continued her day like any other. It was a slow day so Tsunade let her off at her break. When she went home she started to continue painting the living room. As Hinata climbed onto the ladder she was on the top step when she felt a gasping pain in her stomach. She grabbed in and before she could do anything to stop it she had fallen off the ladder. Hinata felt the breath escape from her mouth. She felt the pain shoot through her leg and she knew that it was broken. She healed it as good as she could from her postion really all she did was stop the bleeding. There was a cut on her cheek that bled a little so she just left it alone. She silently cried hoping someone would come by and notice her.

" Hello is any one here?" A voice came to her ears about an hour later. " It's Kiba! Hinata-chan are you here?" Kiba asked and Hinata sighed gathering all of her strength she had left she screamed as loud as she could. As soon as she did Kiba burst though the door and saw Hinata lying there blood all over her leg and the side of her face. Kiba fell to his knees beside her.

" Hinata-chan are you alright what happened?" He asked picking her up being careful about her leg. The pain shot through her stomach again she gasped as she held on to her stomach.

" Kiba-kun I I I fell off the ladder. Please get me to the hospital my leg is broken and something is wrong with my stomach." She whispered and fainted. Kiba looked down at her lovingly. He hated Sasuke for marring her but he was powerless to do anything about it now. He sighed as he rushed towards the hospital. Ino caught sight of him running and was about to smile when she saw she was carrying Hinata. Worry filled her face and she followed him into the hospital. Rin caught sight of a distraught Kiba and a thunderous Ino and ushered them into a room. She thrust the papers at Ino and rushed off to get Tsunade.

" Inzunka, you better tell me right now what you did to Hinata-chan. I swear if you so much as hurt her I'll kill you. I don't even want to think about what Sasuke will do to you." She hissed and Kiba glared at her.

" You should be mad at him not me. He is the one that was letting Hinata paint. That is why she is here because she fell off of a latter while she was painting." He said coldly and Ino softened a little bit.

" Do you know what is wrong with her?" She asked trying to look at Hinata's cut on her cheek. Kiba sighed.

" She said that she had a broken leg and that something was wrong with her stomach. God if she isn't alright I'll personally kill the Uchiha." He said bitterly making Ino look up at him just as Sakura walked through the door. Ino glared at her a moment.

" Sakura." She said coldly.

" Ino." Sakura greeted with the same coldness. Kiba looked back and forth between the two not wanting to get in the middle of a cat fight for he was smarter than that.

" And I am the bloody Hokage but none of that really matters right now what matters is the fact that Hinata is hurt and needs medical treatment so what ever is between the two of you it should stop long enough for you to heal Hinata." Kiba said making Sakura nod her head and Ino hang her head in embarrassment. Sakura looked over at Kiba.

" What exactly is wrong with her?" She asked and Kiba sighed from having to repeat himself. Ino felt him and spoke up.

" Her leg is broken and she said something about her stomach hurting. Sakura nodded and got set out to heal her leg. She first popped it back into place making a horrible sound then a green glow came out of her hands as she healed the bone back together. When Sakura finished she took a look at her stomach and gasped.

" What is it? What is the matter?" Kiba asked her worried. Sakura looked at them both with a smile on her face.

" Hinata is pregnant." She said and Ino smiled as the door opened and Sasuke walked in the room with Naruto right behind him.

When Sasuke heard that Hinata was in the hospital he had immediately came running but when he entered the room what he had expected was to see Hinata reassuring him that it was nothing instead he saw Hinata unconscious, while Sakura and Ino were smiling. What he didn't see was Kiba and he totally didn't see the fist that contacted his nose.

" You baka why did you do that?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Kiba holding his nose. Kiba glared at him and Ino smacked him upside the head.

" You're the baka Sasuke. Why were you letting Hinata-chan paint. It's dangerous enough for someone to be painting alone but to have a pregnant _Hinata_ painting alone. You're a baka." Ino said and saw Naruto. She remembered Hinata telling her that Naruto had helped her paint some of it.

" And you!" She said pointing at Naruto. " You were the one who helped her paint!" She accused. Sasuke was glaring at Ino.

" I never told Hinata that she had to paint and ….what did you say? Did you say Hinata was p p p pr pregnant?" Sasuke stuttered. Ino looked at him in shock. Didn't he already know? Her question was answered when Sasuke passed out. Naruto barely had time to catch him. Kiba glared at Sasuke again and mumbled something about training. Ino knew that he really just needed to blow off some steam. For he still loved Hinata and up until he found out she was pregnant he had refused to believe that they were really in love and the baby Hinata held with in her just confirmed it. Naruto propped the unconscious Sasuke up in a chair as he and Sakura walked out of the room. Ino sighed and closed her eyes just as Hinata opened her eyes and sat up. Hinata rubbed her eyes and smiled at Ino. She felt much better her leg didn't hurt anymore and the cut on her cheek barely stung.

" Hey Ino-chan." Hinata said and Ino's eyes snapped open. She hugged the Hyuuga girl.

" Hey Hinata how do you feel?" She asked and let go of her. Hinata laughed at Ino telling her that she felt fine. Unintentionally Ino let out a sigh in relief. Hinata laughed at her again. At hearing Hinata's voice Sasuke had started to stir. Hinata caught the moving and looked over to find her husband in a chair. Hinata looked at Ino with the question written all over her face.

" When he heard that you were in the hospital he came running and then fainted when we told him that he was a baka for letting you paint on a ladder when you're pregnant. Hinata why didn't you tell Sasuke that you were pregnant?" Ino asked her remembering. Hinata looked at her shocked and her hand went over her heart to keep it from breaking through her chest.

" Ino-chan did you just say that I was pregnant?" Hinata gulped and Ino nodded her head dumbly. It was now obvious that Hinata hadn't known either.

" You must not be that far along considering that fact that you didn't know either. Maybe that is why your stomach was hurting so much. It's adjusting to the fetus that is being formed in there." Ino suggested and Hinata just nodded trying to process what had just happened. After a few minutes Hinata looked up at Ino and smiled. Ino looked at her quirking an eyebrow. Hinata jumped up and hugged Ino.

" Ino-chan I am pregnant. This is wonderful!" She said and Ino hugged her back laughing. Hinata was truly the sweetest person she had ever met. When Hinata let go of Ino she looked over at Sasuke and a fit of giggles broke out over her.

" Ino-chan Sasuke-kun fainted didn't he?" Hinata asked still giggling. Ino laughed along with her and nodded her head yes. When they were finished laughing Hinata walked over to Sasuke and kissed him. Just as Sasuke was starting to kiss back she pulled away and he started to pout as he opened his eyes to find his lovely wife laughing at him.


	11. Chapter 11

When Sasuke awoke to see Hinata smiling at him he forgot about everything. He forgot about Kiba hitting him, Hinata being pregnant, and the important thing that he was supposed to tell Hinata that Neji had told him about his morning. He smiled up at Hinata using his real smile. Ino being in the room and never seeing Sasuke's real smil almost fainted with a nose bleed that was coming upon her. It was like seeing Kakashi without his mask. ( Something that no one has accomplished yet. Sakura almost did last year at the Christmas Party when Kakashi got drunk but when Sakura pounced on him to see he sobered up pretty fast and vowed to never get drunk again.) Sasuke was over come with happiness to see his wife alright that he swept her up in his embrace and squeezed her tightly to him. Ino crept out of the room silently leaving them be.

Ino's P.O.V

Sasuke smiled for once and it was because of Hinata. Wow he must really love her like I love Skika... Chouji yeah Chouji.( Sighs) Oh who am I fooling anyway? I don't love Chouji not like I love Shikamaru that is. I mean when I stopped liking Sasuke, Shikamaru was there to comfort me and what did I do? I fell hard for him. He came and asked me that day if I thought that him asking Temari out would be a good idea and baka me what did I do? I said I didn't care but that was only because I was hurt that he would chose that whore over me. It's not that Temari isn't a great person or anything and we are friends it's just that everytime I see her with Shika-kun I just want to slap her silly. Then what did I do? I turned around and went out with Chouji because he made me feel better. I do love Chouji but its more of a sisterly affection that I hold for him not the romantic love that I hold for Shika. ( Big sigh.) It's not fair to Chouji. I am going to have to tell him today. Yes that's what I will do I will go and talk to him about my feelings. He will be hurt and depressed but he will understand because that is what type of person Chouji is.

Normal P.O.V with Sasuke and Hinata.

Sasuke was squeezing Hinata with a death grip. Even though she adored the fact that he was paying this much attention to her and was proving that he loved her. ( Like she needed any.) She smiled down at Sasuke before whispering to him.

" Sasuke... breath... I...need." Suddenly Sasuke let her go and looked at her sheepishly. Her face was completely red and she was catching her breath.

" Gomen, Hinata. I was just so happy to see you." He said and she giggled at him. He looked up at her falling in love all over again as he did each morning.

" It's okay Sasuke-kun. I bet soon you probably won't be able to even pick me up." She replied and stroked her smooth stomach making Sasuke confused.

" I will always be able to pick you up Hinata your as light as a... oh. I remember now. He he he I probably shouldn't have squeezed you as hard as I did huh?" He asked remembering that she was pregnant. She shrugged her shoulders. Sasuke then remembered that Kiba had punched him. Instinctively his hand flew to the side of his jaw. It stung with he touched it and he knew that he would probably have a nice bruise in the morning.

" That Kiba. I'll Kill him!" Sasuke said feeling a little like Naruto so he glared to make it feel better. Hinata giggled at him and gave her a sly glance. Her face triggered something in his brain and he just couldn't remember it. He was about to say something when the door burst open and there stood Neji and Hanabi. Then Sasuke remembered Neji had told him before the day started that if he ever found out that Sasuke had caused Hinata any harm that he would personally kill him. Sasuke sweat dropped at seeing him. He gulped a little. Neji looked at Hinata then Sasuke. There was pure murder in his eyes. Before Sasuke could register what was happening Neji had him pinned to the ground choking him. He didn't use his 64 strikes or anything he wanted to cause the damage to Sasuke through sheer force. Hanabi rushed over to Hinata asking her if she was okay. Hinata looked and her and smiled nodding her head before telling her she was pregnant. Hanabi's mouth flew open and she stayed like that for a minute. Hinata tried to help her while Sasuke was choking Neji back.

" WHAT?!" Hanabi asked after getting out of her little shocked stage. At hearing Hanabi's outburst both of the men that were acting as if they were four year olds stopped and looked at the two women. Hanabi glared at Sasuke and he sweat-dropped this girl was scarier then Neji had been. Hinata gulped and tried to comfort her sister.

" Hanabi-chan please do not say anything. I was going to tell father the next time I saw him. Please until then don't tell anyone not even nii-san." Hinata said making Neji remember why he had come to see Hinata in the first place. He and Hanabi had just been walking towards the Uchiha manor when they over heard Sakura and Naruto talking about how Hinata was in the hospital. Neji heard a loud smacking sound before a baka as he rushed towards the hospital in a blind furry. He had just warned the Uchiha that morning and now his little precious Hinata was in the hospital. Only three thoughts ran through his head as he entered the hospital. _Hinata... Kill...Uchiha._ They went in that order to. Rin didn't even say anything to Neji for she new why he was there. Neji didn't ask where Hinata was for his Byukagan was working well. Hanabi was following close behind him. Her thoughts varied a little from Neji's but where still they same except her kill was neuter. Neji stood up while glaring down at Sasuke before turning to Hinata and smiling.

" Hinata-sama the reason Hanabi-sama and I came to find you today was that your father has requested your pressence tonight at dinner. It will be servered in 10 minutes. Hanabi and I didn't know if you would have anything to where so we brought you a kimono." Neji said and Hanabi handed the kimono to Hinata. It was then that Sasuke noticed that Hanabi was wearing a green Kimono with blue stars on them. She smiled at them and nodded her head. Everybody was still.

" Umm... well I can't change when all of you are in here." She said and they jumped to and left. Sasuke leaned in and kissed Hinata on the lips before leaving. When he was Neji watching him he smirked and walked into the bathroom to freshen up a little. Neji fumed at him and Hanabi sighed. Neji turned to her.

" What is it Hanabi-sama?" He asked her and she looked at him like he was dumb before answering.

" Nii-san do you know that father thought of asking you to wed Hinata instead of Sasuke? He asked me what I thought of it. I didn't know so I told him that if it was good for the clan then I was fine with it. Father thought deeply about it. He knew that if no one knew of the contract then nothing would happen. If you had just spoke to Father about this when he offered you to talk about Hinata's husband and told him of your feelings towards her then you would be where the Uchiha was. Sister wouldn't have fallen in love with him if she hadn't been forced into that marriage. That could be you nii-san." She said and Neji sighed deeply rubbing his temple while Sasuke walked out of the bathroom. He hadn't heard what they were talking about so he was clueless as to the unbrotherly affection Neji had for Hinata. Neji was thinking of something to say that wouldn't be any kind of hint to Sasuke.

" There is nothing I can do about it now Hanabi-chan." He said and she nodded understanding. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at them but his thoughts were quickly dismissed when Hinata walked out of the room. Sasuke smiled a small smile at her and she blushed. She was wearing a silk dark blue kimono with green stars on it. It was the opposite of Hanabi's. It symbled that they were sisters.

" You look beautiful Hinata-sama." Neji said. Sasuke shot him a glare then a thought came to his head. He knew something that would boil Neji up.

" That was my line Hyuuga but alas I will let it slide this time because I tell my Hina-chan here every day that she is beautiful." He said and kissed Hinata. She kissed Sasuke back and blushed a little. Neji clinched his fists and Sasuke saw. He put his arm around her waist and was behind her. He smirked at Neji while he laid his head on her shoulder. He whispered something in her ear that made her blush go wild.

" Ummm... shouldn't we be heading towards the manor. We have about 20 minutes so we don't have to hurry." Hinata said trying to drive the attention she was getting away from her. Neji nodded and they walked in silence towards the Hyuuga Manor. Sasuke kissed Hinata on the cheek and Hinata smiled up a him lightly. He was rubbing her stomach contently thinking about how in a matter of months it would be rounded with his child that he was having together with Hinata. As they entered the Hyuuga Manor a maid was waiting on them.

" Hyuuga-sama is waiting your arrival in the dining room Hinata-sama." The maid said bowing. Hinata smiled at her and headed towards the dining room where her father was waiting. Hinata, Hanabi, and Neji each bowed at him. Hiashi turned his look on to Sasuke who in return gave a nod of his head showing that he was noticing him. Hiashi was in the middle of the table with Hanabi of his left and Neji beside her. HInata was on his left and Sasuke was beside her. They all sat down as the food was brought in.

" As you know I have called you here tonight. It is my understanding that you were in the hospital earlier tonight what for?" Hiashi asked looking at Hinata who squirmed under his impinatrable( sorry if I spelled that wrong.) gaze.

" I was painting today after Sasuke had already left and fell off a ladder." Hinata whispered and Hiashi turned towards Sasuke.

" You boy was it under your orders that she was painting?" He asked Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. Why was everybody blaming it on him. Hinata's head whiped up.

" Iie, Otousan Sasuke-kun didn't ask it of me to paint the living room. I decided on my own free will to paint it and it was out of my clumsiness that I fell. Sasuke was worried about me when he found that I was in the hospital and that..." She suddenly paused wondering whether or not it was a good thing to tell her father tonight or not. Hiashi was intruged. HInata had deffended Sasuke strongly and had spoke back to him. His eyes twinkled in Hinata's new light.

" Yes, Hinata it seems that you have further news for me?" He imposed on her. She looked up at her father seeing he wasn't mad and smiled a little.

" Demo, first I would like to apologize for my out burst. Gomen Otousan and hai I do have something else that I would like to say." She looked at Sasuke who grasped her hand and squeezed it lightly telling her to go on. She took a deep breath and contiuned. " Otousan, I am well Sasuke and I are going to have a baby. You are going to be a grandfather." She said and held her breath waiting for his answer. He looked over at Sasuke. Anger boiled inside of him at the sight of him for this little factor confirmed the unthinkable to a father. One look at his daughter though told him that she loved this _Uchiha_ with all of her heart and was happy to be having his child. Hiashi sighed before replying.

" This is the grandest news that a father could ever recieve. Knowing that he is going to have grandchildren and will live to see them." He said without malice or hatred in his voice. Hinata looked up at him from her lap and smiled. She couldn't control the urge she had to go up to him and hug him to death. So she proceeded to do so. With her arms tightly around his neck Hinata whispered to him.

" Aridgato( Sorry spelling mishap I think. Always correct me if im wrong! Thankz!) Otousan." She said. He smiled at her and nodded his head. She sat back down and Neji was looking at her in surprise. She smiled at him sweetly and he returned it. As she looked down to contiune eating Neji's frown returned to his face he looked over at Sasuke who was teasing Hinata. She laughed at him before a blush came upon her face. As the dinner started to wind down ( they were leaving.) Hiashi smiled at his daughter again before speaking.

" Hinata, I am very happy for you and wish to talk about a baby shower that I will gladly set up a day where we can talk about that but for now I must retire." He said and walked out of the room not even bothering to have them bow. _( Wow he must really be in a good mood. Most of the time he has a stick shoved so far up his ass that he doesn't leave until you promise him your first born child. I swear I'm gonna have at least 50 kids because of this guy.) _Neji thought as he watched Hinata and Sasuke walk out the door. He was suddenly over come by anger. He clinched his fist so tight that the fork he was holding in his hand snapped in two. Hanabi looked over at him and sighed before leaving the room to watch Hinata and Sasuke. It was starting to snow outside and Sasuke had wrapped his arm around Hinata. Hanabi looked at them one more time before closing the curtain for she could only hope for the same kind of love that they had when her father arranged a marriage for her.


	12. Chapter 12

Ino's P.O.V

_( Okay I am really going to tell Shikamaru and Chouji both today. First I will tell Chouji sense he has always been the one that has was there for me and he should know before I break my feelings to Shikamaru. Besides it won't be as bad as I am thinking. Chouji understands things easily and it's not like Shikamaru feels the same he has Temari.) _Ino decided as she knocked on the door to Chouji's apartment. She heard a ' just a minute' from behind the door and took a deep breath. This was going to be hard.

Normal P.O.V

Sasuke woke up that morning to giggling and hushed whispers and he didn't like the sound of it for he heard his little wife's voices and the distinctiveness of a certain dobes, and one annoying dog breathed idiot. Sasuke was slowly trying to not overreact but he was finding it harder and harder not to for he didn't see a reason as to why they should be here.

" The baby shower maybe?" He asked himself but shook his head no. They wouldn't be hear for that instead he would be hearing Ino and Sakura. No there was only one logical reason as to why they were here.

" They are trying to steal her away from me and are working together." Sasuke mumbled and started to slowly have images of all the things that they could do to his precious pregnant little wife. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He threw the covers off of himself and burst through the door making all three of them jump. Sitting in his living room was Naruto, Hinata, and Kiba just as he thought. Sasuke glared at Kiba for he was sitting to close to his wife. As he turned his focus on Naruto his glare didn't lift for Naruto was holding on to Hinata's wrist. To Sasuke it looked like they were trying to lay her down and hold her there. In reality Naruto was trying to steal the picture from Hinata's hand and Kiba was trying to help him. Though to Sasuke's tormented mind it didn't look right at all. All three of them were confused for Sasuke had just burst through his door looking scarier than Neji after you messed his hair up wearing only boxers.

" Sasuke what's the matter?" Hinata asked seeing his murderous look.

" What is going on here?" He asked in a tone Hinata had only heard once before and that had been when her and Naruto were painting. She started to laugh silently because she remembered he looked the exact some and everything except he had been wearing clothes. Sasuke was getting overly possessive again.

" Umm Sasuke are you alright?" Kiba asked only to have Sasuke glare in answer.

" Seriously Sasuke you look like Itachi just walked up to you and said he was sorry and wanted you to meet his boyfriend." Naruto said trying to lightened the mood but met the same fate as Kiba. Hinata started to laugh aloud this time. They all turned and looked at her. Sasuke's expression softened a bit but he still wanted an explanation.

" Let me handle this." She said between laughs to Kiba and Naruto. She walked over to Sasuke and touched his shoulder lightly.

" Hinata what are these idiots doing here the early?" He asked through clenched teeth. The possessiveness hung all over him. Hinata stifled a laugh.

" They were going to help me plan the baby shower for today only because Sakura couldn't but when we found some old pictures of Nii-san as a baby we stopped and were looking at them when you burst in." Hinata said and Sasuke looked at her then back at the idiots who where now arguing over whether or not they should show everyone a picture of Neji naked and running through the Hyuuga manor or of him chasing a squealing Hinata. That is when Sasuke noticed the box of pictures. He looked at Hinata a little sheepishly.

" I acted like an idiot didn't I?" He asked her. She giggled at him and kissed his cheek softly.

" That's okay it's why I love you." She said as the front door opened.

" HINATA DON'T TAKE ANY IDEAS FROM KIBA OR NARUTO!" Sakura yelled as she burst in.

" SHE'S RIGHT NEE-CHAN DON'T LISTEN TO THE BAKAS." Another voice followed Sakura and Hanabi followed her in the house. Everyone looked at them surprised. They was panting heavily as if they had ran the entire way there. Sakura looked up and saw them all staring at her like she was a freak. Sasuke was the first to break the silence.

" Sakura, Hanabi, would you care to explain why you just burst through my door?" He asked calmly. Naruto turned and stared at him.

" You're the one to talk Sasuke you just burst in through here looking like you could kill someone." He accused and Sasuke glared at him. He clinched his fists at his side.

" This is my house Naruto and I heard voices and I didn't know who it was. I had a right to burst through the door but Sakura didn't even knock." He said. Naruto glared back at him.

" This is Hinata's house to. Maybe you should have thought of the fact that she had friends over. You know the ones you keep her from." Kiba said standing up. He never liked the idea of Hinata and Sasuke together. Naruto stood up as well.

" Kiba is right. We hardly ever see Hinata-chan unless we come over here and the moment we do you are all possessive and stuff." Naruto argued and Hinata spoke up.

" Maybe we should listen to Sakura-chan and Hanabi-chan." She suggested seeing the look of annoyance cross Sakura's face at being ignored and Hanabi having the same look on her face. _( They are really a lot alike. I wonder if Hanabi-chan ever thought Sasuke-kun was cute?)_ Hinata wondered but knew she would have to ask her later. All three men turned back towards Sakura, and Hanabi remembering that they were there. Sakura smiled at Hinata and turned to the guys.

" TenTen came by and told me that I had fallen asleep while Hinata came by and Shizune told her that I was busy. Then she told me that you were going to ask me to help you with a baby shower but ended up leaving with Kiba and Naruto and I knew that if they were going to help you plan this baby shower that it would turn out to be a complete disaster. I met Hanabi on the way here." Sakura said and they turned to look at Hanabi.

" Otousan, sent me here to make sure and tell you that he wants the party to be at least held at the Hyuuga Manor and to let you know that he is going to pay for anything you might need to make the party better suited for you nee-chan. When Sakura-san told me that _they_ were with you I feared that maybe my niece or nephews party would be based on some sort of orange dog with these two and their fetishes." She said meaning Naruto's love of orange and Kiba's love for dogs.

" HEY!" They yelled together at the last statement. Hanabi gave them a look that said. 'Well its true.' Hinata smiled at both of them.

" That was very thoughtful of you both but Kiba, Naruto, and myself haven't really done anything. If you would still like to help me plan the party though we could maybe talk about it over dinner tonight." Hinata suggested and they nodded.

" That's sounds great Hinata-chan. I will be back around 6 tonight but for now I must take my leave. Kiba, Naruto come with me." She yelled and walked out. Both of them jumped up to follow her. Neither wanted to have to deal with a mad Sakura. Hanabi looked at Hinata.

" Well nee-chan if it doesn't bother you I would like to stay longer. Neji has been really grumpy lately and I don't feel like putting up with him." Hanabi said and Hinata nodded.

" Of course Hanabi you can stay." Hinata said and Hanabi smiled at her.

" I do have one thing to ask of you both though." She said and Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. Hinata shrugged her shoulders tell her to go on. " Nee-chan, I know you love him and all but can you make your hubby go and put some clothes on." Hanabi said and pointed at Sasuke. Hinata laughed at her and Sasuke mumbled something about 'his' house and 4 people seeing his boxers in one day. The pair of sisters sat down on the couch and looked through some photos.

" So, Hanabi, you said that nii-san was grumpy lately. What is the matter with him?" Hinata asked. Hanabi could hear the concern filling up her voice. Hanabi let out a big sigh. While hearing the shower going and knowing that it was because of Sasuke Hanabi knew it was safe. So she began to tell Hinata about how Neji felt for her.

Ino's P.O.V

Ino was not ready to talk to Chouji about her feelings but she had to. Preparing to be brave she waited as she heard Chouji near his door. As Chouji swung the door open he was surprised to see Ino was standing there looking a little devastated.

" Ino what's wrong? Why aren't you at the Yamanka flower shop?" Chouji asked her and she took a deep breath.

" Chouji there is something kind of important that we need to talk about would it be alright if I came inside?" Ino asked and Chouji looked confused but opened his door wider so she could walk in. Ino almost never had anything important to talk about unless it was her hair. Not that Chouji minded for he just loved being around Ino even if she could be a little bossy sometimes. Ino walked under Chouji's arm and into his living room. Even though Chouji ate a lot he kept a pretty neat house. Ino could never get tired of hanging out with Chouji at his house for it always smelled delicious. Chouji looked at Ino and saw that she wasn't sitting down.

" I don't think that this is going to be very good new is it Ino?" He asked coming to stand in front of her. Ino looked up at him and could feel the tears ready to fall at any moment. She shook her head no and Chouji sighed a little. He sat down and motioned Ino to do the same. As she sat down on the sofa she opened her mouth to think of a way to tell him. It was silent for a little bit.

" Chouji I.." She couldn't go on because she stopped her by cutting in.

" Ino, it's okay. I completely understand." He said and Ino was perplexed. Did he already know? Ino wondered.

" What do you understand Chouji?" She asked in barely a whisper. She didn't want to say it but not as much as she didn't want him to utter the words she needed so badly to. Chouji looked at Ino sad for a minute. Yes he already knew. In the back of his mind he had always known that this day would come. He never wanted to think about it because it seemed like Ino didn't.

" You have finally realized that you love Shikamaru and not me. Now you have come to tell me and shortly you are going to go and tell him." Chouji said looking down at his feet. Oh how he prayed that he was wrong. Ino felt the tears spill over her eyes and down her cheeks. She belted towards Chouji hugging him tightly. The tears streaming down her face she choked out.

" Oh Chouji I am so sorry. I never meant to do this to you." She cried and Chouji nodded in understanding.

" Go to him Ino. Shikamaru might be a genius but he has never seen that you love him like you do." Chouji said and pushed her towards the door. As she walked out she gave him a grateful smile. He returned it for he didn't want her to feel bad and she the pain that she was causing him inside. As Ino ran towards Shikamaru's apartment she stopped a little seeing Temari walking away from it looking a little sad but that look vanished when some shinobi walked over to her and kissed her. Ino was expecting Temari to slap him but instead she kissed him back and they walked away. Ino slowly felt anger towards Temari for cheating on Shikamaru. As Ino neared Shikamaru's apartment she knew she would have to tell him. Just as she was about to knock on the door Shikamaru opened it surprising both himself and Ino.

Normal P.O.V with Hanabi and Hinata

Hinata was shocked. She never thought that her cousin Neji could feel anything towards her besides a brotherly affection. She looked at Hanabi closely making sure that she wasn't pulling her leg. She thought carefully for a minute. She heard the shower stop but wasn't paying attention to it.

" So, correct me if I am wrong but Neji nii-san loves me?" Hinata asked Hanabi. Hanabi was about to say something but instead her Sasuke's voice.

" He WHAT?!"


	13. Chapter 13

Ino's P.O.V

Shikamaru looked at Ino in surprise. It wasn't everyday that when you open the door someone is standing there about to knock.

" Was there something that you needed Ino? If Tsunade-sama sent you down here to come and fetch me tell I was just about to once see her." Shikamaru said. Ino started to get nervous she couldn't tell him now.

" No I was just wondering if sometime that when you have some free time if you wanted to train with me?" Ino asked coming up with a lame excuse. Shikamaru looked at her before scratching the back of his head.

" Eh? It will be troublesome but alright. I could use someone else to train with. It won't be fore a while though because Tsunade-sama is sending me on a 3 month mission." Shikamaru said making Ino let out a breath. That was plenty of time to get up the courage to tell him.

" Okay then I will see you after you get back. Ja Ne and be careful." Ino called and walked away. She took a deep breath. Yes she was just putting it off but she couldn't do it right now. She needed some more time that was all. Yep just a little more time.

With Sasuke and Hinata

Hinata could feel the rage bubbling off of Sasuke. She gulped and turned to look at him. His eyes were closed and his fists were clenched at his sides. She knew that this wasn't a very good position for Sasuke to be in so early in the morning. Silently she prayed he hadn't heard those words that she had just said.

" Hmm what are you talking about S S Sasuke?" She asked. She knew that Sasuke was worried that ( some how) some one would come and swoop her off her feet and steal her away from him. She heard him crack his knuckles and she gulped again. She knew that he had heard and she was now hoping that he understood that murder was illegal.

"Uhhh Nee-Chan I umm gotta go. Yeah Yeah Otousan ( I forgot how to spell it for a minute!!!) needs me at home." Hanabi said and left. Hinata felt like glaring for Hanabi had abandoned her with the angry lion in the lions den. Though that lion loved her he was still to be feared when protecting what was his and Hinata knew this. She turned back and looked at Sasuke.

" Hinata am I paranoid of did I just hear what I think I heard?" Sasuke asked Hinata. Hinata bit her lip. She didn't want to make Sasuke mad but how in the hell was she supposed to lie to her husband?

" W W What is it that you think you heard?" Hinata asked. She was praying silently that Sasuke remembered that murder was illegal ( in all 50 states. Sorry I had t say it. Every time I hear that I mentally think that any who back to the story.) Sasuke flinched a little at his wife's stuttering. He knew that meant that she was frightened. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked at his wife that he loved furiously. Sasuke took a deep breath. He knew that his wife wouldn't want to have a dead cousin on her hands.

" Gomen. It doesn't matter. I am going to take a shower and then eat some breakfast." Sasuke said making Hinata snap into reality and remember about breakfast. Hinata hurried into the kitchen and prepared a suitable breakfast for them. When Sasuke came into the kitchen he wasn't surprised to find his breakfast waiting for him. He smiled at Hinata as they ate. They ate in silence but neither one of them minded it much. They were quiet people anyway. They just loved being around each other. Sasuke smiled once more at Hinata before leaving. Hinata washed the dishes and then left for work herself. Working all day sometimes drained her but she didn't mind. When she got home she would cook dinner and Sasuke would come home. They would talk about their days and go to bed. This was how they spent the next four months. Sometimes they would break their routine when Ino, Temari, Sakura, or Naruto would come by but they mainly did this. Maybe once a month Kakashi would come by to check on Hinata and make Sasuke mad. Kakashi really just liked to tease him.

Hinata felt something hit her stomach. She cried out in her sleep and kicked hard. Hinata woke up as she heard a crash and a yell.

" NANI!" Looking around to wake Sasuke up she saw he wasn't beside her.

" Nande? Nande?" She heard someone mutter. Hinata raised an eyebrow and peeked over the side of the bed. Sasuke was there rubbing the back of his head.

" Umm Sasuke what are you doing in the floor? I mean if that's where you want to be go ahead demo nande?" Hinata asked him. He looked up at her and glared a little.

" I am in the floor Hinata because somebody kicked me in their sleep." Sasuke said making sure she knew that it had been her. Hinata looked at him in horror.

" Gomen I didn't mean to." She whispered as he crawled back into bed. Sasuke looked at her.

" What kind of sick twisted violent dream where you having exactly?" He asked rubbing his ribs where she was kicked him.

" I don't know. I can't remember….."

" Never mind Hinata it doesn't matter koi." Sasuke said and pulled Hinata in his arms kissing her gently. Hinata felt herself melt into a puddle of goo at her husband. ( He is so hot and he is all mine. From the tip of his toes to his head and his chest and his……) Hinata blushed at were her thoughts her leading her. Sasuke looked at him wife who had a beautiful blush across her face. He smirked at her.

" What's the matter Hinata? Having certain thoughts about a certain Uchiha?" Sasuke asked nipping her sensitive spot on her neck he knew would drive her insane. Hinata moaned a little bit. ( So he thinks that he can tease me huh? Well two can play at that game.) Hinata thought evilly.

" How did you know Sasuke? I never thought that you would take lightly to Itachi sneaking into my thoughts lately especially late at night like this." She whispered and felt her husband stiffen up. Sasuke pulled away and saw her eyes were filled with mirth. She was teasing him! His little shy Hinata was teasing the avenger? Sasuke smiled at her seductively.

WARNING LEMONY GOODNESS SCENE DIRECTLY AHEAD NOT FOR THE KIDDIES!!!!!

Hinata knew where this was going to lead them. It had been a good while sense they had done anything remotely like this because SASUKE and not Hinata was worried about how it would affect the baby. Hinata had tried to tell Sasuke that it wouldn't do anything to the baby at all but he was stubborn. Sasuke sucked on Hinata's bottom lip a little bit before moving to lick the lobe of her ear. He was trying to remember why it was that they hadn't had sex in almost….. Awe hell he had forgotten. Focusing back into reality he noticed that Hinata was slipping his pants down around his waist and heading south. When and how she had done this all and had flipped him over on his back he didn't know. He was about to say something when he felt something warm circle around is shaft. Sasuke tightened up instinctively. He looked at her through glazed eyes and saw that her hand was guiding him into her mouth. Sasuke had never felt anything like this before and damn if felt good. Hinata's tongue swirled around him as she took and decent portion of him in her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down she could feel Sasuke's body clench and unclench underneath her. She barely heard Sasuke.

" Ah Hinata I'm gonna…." He didn't finish his sentence because he came in her mouth. Hinata knew she had two choices spit or swallow. She swallowed it hurriedly before licking off the rest. Sasuke looked at his little wife crawling her way back up to him. Sasuke kissed her and flipped them over where he was on top of him. Sasuke slowly kissed his way down. Stopping at her growing breasts and kissing them. He started to suck on her nipple making it grow hard.

She gave a little moan and his hand found its way to her mound. He touched her sensitive spot and she gave a little gasp. He kept it up for a little bit before thrusting a finger in her and sucking on her little numb. He heard Hinata drag in a ragged breath. He stopped and blew on it slightly causing her to jump with excitement. Sasuke started to suck on it again before she started to buck against him. He knew she was close. He nipped it gently and he felt her cum against his hand. He smiled at her seeing her eyes still glazed and spread her thighs while kissing her. Hinata was ready for him she locked her legs behind his back as he slid in. Sasuke grunted at her warmth. She was still a little tight but he knew that it didn't hurt anymore. Sasuke straddled her hips thrusting in her slowly but started to go a little faster. Hinata moaned in pleasure and looked at Sasuke. His eyes were closed and his face was set into a serious look. Kami he was hot.

Hinata moaned in pleasure again as Sasuke drove in her faster. Hinata could feel the pressure build up with in her. Her hands were on his well muscled back and suddenly her nails were digging into his shoulders. He grunted as her nails dug into his shoulders showing that she was loving it. It was a great feeling to Sasuke. The pain and the pleasure all in one. This motivated Sasuke more and thrust faster. He felt her hips start to buck and after a minute she was breathing heavily from an orgasm. After a couple of more thrust Sasuke joined her and cam. Sasuke collapsed on Hinata being careful or her stomach. Hinata loved the extra wait that Sasuke put on her and the feel of his sweaty body against hers. Hinata kissed his forehead. Sasuke was breathing in deeply Hinata's scent. She smelled like sex and honey.

" Sasuke we went to long with out." Hinata finally said. Sasuke looked up at her and nodded his head in agreement.

" Hai Hinata we did."

" Promise me we won't do that again. I mean when I am around 7 months we can stop but until then lets not go with out." Hinata said. Sasuke laughed at her.

" Okay Hinata but for now go back to sleep. I have plans for you in the morning." Sasuke said and fell asleep still on top of her. Hinata smiled at him before going to sleep as well. When Hinata woke up the next morning it was because Sasuke was kissing her neck. True to his word Sasuke had plans and they were fulfilled three more times than what he thought but they happened.

Ino's P.O.V

Shikamaru had returned a little bit ago. Yeah right around two weeks. Ino took a deep breath and knocked on his door. She heard some muttering inside before the door was thrown open. There stood Shikamaru when just is pants on. Ino felt like melting. His body wasn't chiseled and great but there was muscle there and it was plain to see.

"Eh Ino? Did you want to train right now?" Shikamaru asked. Ino looked at him for a minute trying to think of what to do. She did the first thing that came to mind. Throwing her arms around his neck she kissed his passionately before whispering in his ear.

" I love you Shikamaru Nara." As soon as it was said Ino was gone. Running through the forests trying to get away from it all. She knew that this was usually seen as a way to make the guy follow you but she knew Shikamaru was lazy. She didn't want to talk to him. Rejection wasn't something hat she could handle now or any day not from him. Ino let the tears fall down her cheeks a minute before wiping them away. She was about to start running again went she felt herself go rigid. She couldn't move. She felt herself being turned around and she looked to see Shikamaru standing there panting. He had caught her in his shadow. Shikamaru started to walk towards her and Ino walked with him. He stopped when there was about 4 inches between them. Ino felt the tears well up and fall down her cheeks. Shikamaru sighed.

" Don't cry Ino." He whispered.

" Let me out of the shadow Shika." Ino whispered back. Shikamaru sighed and kissed the tears falling down her cheeks.

" I let that down as soon as I started to walk towards you." He said. Ino was shocked. She had done all this on her own. Shikamaru hugged her roughly keeping her in place. The tears fell down her cheeks and on to Shikamaru's neck.

" Why didn't you tell me Ino?" He asked his voice going a little hoarse. Ino sniffled.

" You were with Temari. What about Temari now Shikamaru what are you going to do about her?" Ino asked hoping he wasn't going to be a jerk and say something like who cares. Instead he laughed.

" What about Temari. We broke up two months ago Ino." Shikamaru said looking at her.

" Well why did you break up?" Ino asked breaking out of his hug.

" She said she couldn't be with someone who liked someone else and I do." Shikamaru said. Ino felt her heart drop a little.

" Oh well she's a lucky girl." Ino said looking at the ground. Shikamaru muttered troublesome. Lifting her chin up he said.

" I love you Ino."

A/N I know I am horrible. I left it at that cliffhanger and the cliffhanger from the last chapter was there for a long time. I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I was a little stuck though. I am still stuck on A Chibi Sasuke and Naruto. Don't lose faith though. I hope that you like this chapter. You all have waited a long time for it. I also promise that I will have a new chapter out on Hinata and the Vampires before today ends and there will be a new Chapter to A Chibi Sasuke and Naruto before the 29th. You might have to wait a little bit though. Love you all - Joii


	14. Chapter 14

Hinata looked over at Ino and smiled. Ino grinned back at her a ring shining on her finger. They were both in Hinata's house sitting there. It appeared as if they were doing nothing but really they were both rubbing there bellies. " Well Ino how has the pregnant life been treating you?" Hinata asked patting her own huge belly. At 6 months she was starting to look like the ideal pregnant woman. Swollen and shining. Ino smiled. She was about 4 months

pregnant.

" Well quite honestly Shika-kun has been really attentive and sweet." She said before struggling a little trying to reach for her glass of lemonade. She pouted. " Hina-chan……." She said a little whine to her voice. Hinata chuckled. Ino was a little different while she was pregnant.

" I will take care of it." She said before putting on her best pouty face.

" Lee-kun! I can't reach my lemonade neither can Ino-chan." She called out looking like she was ready to break down and cry. On cue Lee came out of the kitchen a pink apron wrapped around himself a duster in one hand.

" My youthful Hinata, Ino! I am so sorry for placing your drinks so far away from you." He said before handing both girls there drinks. Hinata snickered a little looking at Lee. Slightly thankful that Tenten had made Lee come over and help Hinata with anything she wanted him to.

" Oh Lee I was just wondering do we have any cookies?" Hinata asked having a sudden urge for cookies. Lee looked at her.

" Why yes I just baked some earlier while you two were napping." He said grinning. Hinata turned to look at Ino. They were both appalled at their selves. How had they not woken up to the smell of cookies.

" What kind of cookies Lee?" Ino asked struggling to sit up better. Lee rushed over to her and helped her sit up.

" Peanut butter chocolate chip." He said proud of himself for making such a delicious cookie. " They are very good I already sampled a few myself." Lee said making the two women drool in want. Little did Lee know was that Hinata tend to get angry when she was deprived of

some.

" Why don't you bring us some?" Ino suggested nicely seeing the look on Hinata's face. Lee waved her off shaking his head no.

" I don't want to spoil your appetites. I am sure that you will both be getting very good dinners." He said trying to think of what was best for there health. Hinata reached out and pulled Lee to her. She was holding him by the collar of the shirt.

" Lee pray tell why if you made chocolate chip peanut butter cookies, why aren't you bringing us them at this moment?" She asked why Lee started to sweat.

" W w w well you s s see the thing is." Before Lee could get a sentence out Hinata's front door open. All heads snapped to see who it was. Sasuke stood there looking at them all suspiciously. He saw Hinata grabbing Lee by the shirt and mentally sighed.

" Now Hina-chan tell me what exactly is it that Lee has done to make you so angry that you are making him ready to beg for his life?" He asked walking over to her as she let Lee go. Hinata pouted again and Ino giggled at her friend while Lee tried to calm himself down. A pregnant woman wasn't something you wanted to mess with.

" Sasuke-kun he made cookies." Hinata said standing up with Sasuke's help. Sasuke lifted up an eyebrow before turning to look at Lee.

" Where the cookies bad?" He asked knowingly having tried to make cookies for Hinata before himself. Lee shook his head.

" No they are delicious." Lee said confused. Sasuke turned to look at Hinata who had her hands on her hips.

" You see!" She said pointing at Lee. " They are delicious!" She said outraged. Sasuke blinked for a moment. He didn't understand what was going on. He turned to look at Ino for it was clear to him the other two weren't going to explain. Ino shook her head giggling.

" It's true Lee-kun made cookies. The problem is he made them while we were napping and he didn't want to bring us any when we asked for them." She said. Sasuke turned to look at Hinata. He gulped a little bit she was getting angry again.

" We will be right back." Sasuke said before dragging Lee into the kitchen. He turned to look at him terror in his eyes. It was clear that Lee didn't know what was going on. " Lee listen to me very clearly. If Hinata wants something while she is pregnant do not deny her of it. Things could go bad." Sasuke said remembering when Hinata had asked him for seedless watermelon from the Wave country. He shuddered. He didn't want to go get it for her because it was in the Wave country. An Image of pregnant Hinata lifting up a table and throwing it at his head ran through his mind.

" I don't understand Sasuke why bend to her will?" Lee asked though he had done everything for Tenten when she wanted it when she was pregnant. Sasuke shook his head remembering the many times Hinata had chased him around the house when she didn't get something.

" Because Lee though Hinata is a sweet person, with amazing strength, while she is pregnant if she wants something she means it and if you don't get it for her well you could end up like Kiba." He said. Lee looked at Sasuke.

" What happened to Kiba?" He asked not recalling anything wrong with the dog loving shinobi when he had seen him this morning. Sasuke smirked.

" Well you see Kiba was doing the same thing you are doing at this moment about a week ago and Hinata wanted to do the dishes. Kiba wouldn't let her. Said the smell would be bad for her baby. Hinata through him out the window." Sasuke said honestly. Lee's eyes widened.

" Yosh! I understand. With Hinata's pregnant youthfulness she has amazing strength and a short temper. I will do whatever it takes to make her happy." He said a determined look on his face though he looked odd in a pink apron. Sasuke snorted mentally telling himself to ask Hinata about it when he got back.

" That's good now I believe that she wants some cookies…" Sasuke said eyeing the cookies himself. Lee nodding picking up the plate of cookies and rushing to Hinata and Ino. Sasuke snatched one off the plate before he was gone. Taking a bite into one of the cookies Sasuke's eyes widened. They were good cookies. Though Hinata's were better. Sasuke walked back into the living room where Lee was dusty the pictures and Hinata and Ino were munching on the cookies looking very proud of themselves for getting what they wanted. Sasuke walked over to Hinata and kissed her softly. Hinata beamed up at him.

" What was that for?" She asked sweetly. Sasuke gulped a little closing his eyes. He knew that Hinata wouldn't like the information that he was about to tell her.

" Hinata, I have a mission." Sasuke said looking away. Hinata nodded taking another bite of cookie.

" Yes, Sasuke I knew that why are you telling me again?" She asked looking up at him. Seeing him look away from her she grew suspicious. " What aren't you telling me Sasuke?" She asked. Sasuke bent down on his knees and looked at Hinata.

" It is an S-class mission in the Grass Country. It is about Akastuki and there are rumors that Itachi has been seen there." Sasuke said looking Hinata straight in the eye. Hinata took a deep breath.

" Do what you have to do." She said softly looking at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded before kissing Hinata passionately.

" I love you and I will return home before you go into labor." He said softly. Hinata nodded a silent tear running down the side of her face. Sasuke wiped it away. " I love you Hina-chan." He whispered again giving her a kiss before he poofed away in a cloud of smoke. Hinata let the tears fall down her face. Ino scooted over and hugged Hinata.

" It's ok Hinata-chan. You know Sasuke will be back. Besides Naruto-baka he is the strongest shinobi in Konoha." Ino said petting Hinata's hair. Hinata hiccupped and nodded her

head sniffling.

" Hai, I know Ino-chan. I am just worried about him that is all. Itachi is strong though Sasuke has gotten stronger what if he isn't strong enough?" She asked Ino. Ino blinked and looked at Hinata. She didn't know what to say to the white eyed girl. She really didn't think that Sasuke would die but no one could be certain. Hinata looked out the window as thunder clouds rolled by. She sucked in a breath. Tonight would be hard. Knowing that Sasuke was out there searching for a murder while she was at home pregnant. Hinata wiped away the rest of her tears before smiling at Ino and Lee. Ino smiled back at her as the door bell rang.

" I will get it!" Lee exclaimed as he bounced towards the door. Opening it Lee saw Shikamaru standing there looking as lazy as ever.

" Is Ino here still?" He asked knowing the pregnant blonde probably was. Lee nodded opening the door wider. Shikamaru stepped in. He looked at Ino and Hinata and knew Sasuke had told her the news. " Troublesome." He muttered before stepping up beside Ino. " Are you ready to go?" He asked. Ino looked at him before looking back down at Hinata. She didn't want to leave her friend like this.

" I don't know… Hinata are you going to be okay by yourself?" Ino asked biting her lower lip as she stood up with Shikamaru's help. Hinata nodded putting on a smile.

" Yes, I will be fine. You go home and have fun." She said shooing them out the door. Ino nodded before giving Hinata a hug.

" Be careful with your pregnant self ne?" Ino whispered before waving bye to her as her and Shikamaru walked off. Hinata waved at Ino before closing the door. Lee looked at Hinata before looking at the clock.

" Hinata-chan I hate to say this but Tenten-chan will be at the house and I should really.." Hinata cut him off with a small smile.

" It's alright Lee-kun go to her." She said ushering him out the door to. Lee took off the apron and smiled her.

" Thank you Hinata-chan." He said before disappearing as well. Hinata sighed before heading into the kitchen. She looked up at the sky one last time before shaking her head. She would be alright and so would Sasuke. Hinata nodded before digging through her fridge looking for something to eat. She smiled coming up with a bowl of soup from last night. Putting in a pot she put it on the stove and heated it up before sitting down at the table. Saying grace for a moment Hinata began to eat. It was the first time in four months she had eaten without Sasuke. Tsunade had been giving him small missions lately so that he would be around when she needed him incase something bad happened like she had a miscarriage. Hinata looked up hearing a tapping on her window. She saw a message bird. Getting up she waddled over to the window. She handed the bird part of a biscuit and took the message. It was from Neji. He had a mission over in Suna. She smiled a little. He was doing good and was wondering about her. She wrote a short quick message back and sent it with the bird. Sighing she sat down trying to think of what she would do now that Sasuke was gone.

" Well Neji will be back in a week and Kiba has nothing to do." Hinata's face perked up. She would just hang out with Kiba until then and when Neji got back she would spend time with both of them. She smiled at the thought and nodded. " Now I need a bath." She muttered to herself before doing what little dishes she had used and heading towards the bathroom. After her bath Hinata looked in the mirror for a moment before crawling into bed. " Wonder how Sasuke is doing." She said softly to herself before drifting off to sleep.

With Sasuke

Sasuke shivered in the cold. Naruto shivered along with him. He smirked at least he wasn't the only one who was cold. Sakura was off some where finding firewood and Kakashi. He looked over at Kakashi who was reading. He rolled his eyes.

" I'm going to bed." Sasuke muttered to Naruto before crawling into the tent. Picking up a photo of Hinata he smiled. It was taken on there one month anniversary. She looked beautiful. Sasuke had a couple of more pictures of her that she had allowed him to take when she was Sasuke blushed considerably less clothed. He smirked. Those would come in hand when he was rather lonely on missions. Sasuke sighed a little running his hand through his hair. He would do it this time. He would kill Itachi. He was stronger he knew that he could do it. He turned to look at the picture of Hinata once more. He had to do it. For her.

A/N OH Man I am so sorry I haven't updated in forever. I know some of you might have thought I was dead but I am not! I will try to update on A Chibi Sasuke and Naruto and Hinata and the Vampires as well!


End file.
